


gluttony

by Chubbyiero, dragfrank



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Belly Rubs, Bottom Frank Iero, Button Popping, Chubby Gerard Way, Demon, Demon Frank Iero, Dom Gerard Way, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, I love it when gerard is an asshole, M/M, Oh My God, Priest, Priest Gerard Way, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Stuffing, Top Gerard Way, Weight Gain, chubbygee, frank iero - Freeform, frank's a demon and I hate love him to death, gerard is kind of an asshole at first I love it, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbyiero/pseuds/Chubbyiero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragfrank/pseuds/dragfrank
Summary: Gerard's a fuckin priest and frank's a shitty gluttony demon. enjoy, bitches.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. a visitor

Thunder rumbled faintly in the distance as Gerard turned on the TV. It was due to the storm that night, perfect weather to watch documentaries and munch on some snacks. 'Some' is putting it lightly. He had prepared a generous amount of snacks for the night. Icecream, chips, leftover pizza, a 2 liter of soda, and some candy. Gerard had almost prided himself on maintaining his slim figure so a little indulgence every now and then was acceptable. As Gerard hunkered down on the couch he noticed a bit of his belly was spilling out of his pajama pants, resting a little on his thighs- thighs that were definitely softer than a few months ago. So maybe Gerard had been indulging more than 'every now and then'. Maybe his boxers pinched his hips more than they usually did. That could easily be blamed on the dryer shrinking them. 'There was no way I have gotten pudgy' he thought to himself as he examined his middle, shoveling some ice cream in his mouth.   
The storm appeared to be growing closer, trees were swaying and lightning was striking more often. He almost jumped out of his seat when he heard a loud thud coming from his backyard. Something must have been knocked over by the wind so he threw on a raincoat to go investigate only to find nothing out of place. Now he was frustrated and soaked. He stomped back inside and reached in the fridge for the two liter, not even bothering with a glass, just tipped it up and gulped down the fizzy liquid.

Frank wasn’t used to that whole traveling from hell to earth shit, and it was obvious with the way he landed so disgracefully on the cold wet pavement. He groaned as he laid there but soon got up, shook himself off, and he snuck into the house of his newest victim. Frank had only done this once or twice before, so this was probably going to be difficult considering this was a fucking priest.  
As Gerard ran a hand through his damp hair, Frank walked to the kitchen counter and jumped up before looking over at Gerard who was gulping down soda like he depended on it. “Father Way” he began, hoping to startle the priest. He knew Gerard’s name and that he was a priest. That was about it, but then again, that’s all he needed to know. The little devil had been watching over Gerard for a while now though, watching him indulge more and more. He had certainly gained some weight in the past several weeks, it made him feel like getting him to eat even more might just be a cakewalk afterall.

Suddenly hearing a voice that wasn't from the tv made the priest choke on their drink, He spun around to where the noise came from on the counter. "Wh- what the f-" he sputtered in between coughs. "Who are y. What are you doing in my house?" He fought down the urge to burp as the anxiety shook up the soda in his belly.  
Frank smiled at the way he surprised Gerard, hopped off of the counter and walked up to him. As he got closer to the man, the light of the open refrigerator revealed the two little horns almost lost in his messy black hair and the little tail following close behind. “Don’t be alarmed, I'm only your demon,” he giggled. He looked down at Gerard’s middle, softer and just slightly more present than it was a couple of weeks ago. “You’ve done some good work without my help” he snickered and swooped in a little closer, grabbing his belly with both hands before giving a slight squeeze at what he could “But it could be so much better” he chuckled and pulled back, seeing how frightened Gerard seemed.

Horns, tail, demon? 'This can't be real. This is a dream.' He thought, eyes wide and staring down at the figure stepping closer. When he felt it grab his stomach though, he immediately switched from thinking it was a dream to thinking it was a nightmare.   
Gerard clutched at the cross necklace loosely laying on his chest as he opened his mouth to speak. "What do you want from me?” he tried his best to come off as unafraid despite his quivering voice.

“Well you see Gerard, you’re a glutton” He hummed. “or at least, you will be by the time I’m through with you” he snickered “I’ve been sent from the depths of hell just to help you sin, my friend!” the demon chirped “don’t worry though, I don’t bite, that’s your job”   
He looked at the cross Gerard clutched in his hand “that thing won’t help you” he grumbled, tone changing. Gerard wasn’t going to be able to make him disappear by burning him with a cross necklace, just make his physical presence go away if anything. He’d still be in Gerard’s head.

“You must be mistaken. I'm not a glutton, never have been, never will be." He straightened his posture to tower over the small demon. "I command you to leave this earth and me be'' Gerard extended the necklace out in front of him, creating a space between himself and the demon. Frank’s eyes trailed up as Gerard stood up straight and had to admit, he was fucking hot. He stepped back a little as the necklace was held out but only smirked before grabbing Gerard’s arm and pressing the cross against his chest. He put on a brave face as it sizzled and burned at his skin, then pushed away his arm and looked up at Gerard, a shiver going down his spine.

“I already told you, that’s not how it works. And if you weren’t a glutton, we wouldn’t be here right now” he growled a little before leaving the kitchen, looking for the living room. When he found what he was looking for he scoffed and picked up a half eaten slice of pizza. “There’s enough food here for a small gathering, but the only person I see here is you, father. Maybe I should just leave for a couple more weeks, see how you fill out on your own. Then again, I’m not that patient” He chuckled, lightening his tone again and setting down the slice. 

Gerard's jaw dropped in disbelief. He'd never had to perform an exorcism before but the good ole cross trick always worked in the movies.   
He stood in place while the demon left to inspect the snacks he laid out in the living room. Watching his tail sway as he walked made him feel sick. Gerard could lie, say that there was in fact going to be a small gathering, but that sick fuck probably knew he had planned on eating it all himself. Gerard set the 2 liter down on the counter, afraid his shaking hands might drop it. "If you're not going to leave me, then what do you plan on doing?" he slowly asked, terrified of the answer.

Frank smiled “I’m glad you asked,” he said sweetly and returned to Gerard before wrapping his small arms around his slightly soft middle “I’m going to make you eat” he giggled, almost excitedly. He loved his job. He pulled away again and hopped back up on the counter, swinging his legs. “I’m going to be in your head, tempting you. Getting you to have that extra donut, that second serving, that third.” he shrugged. “Mm, and if we’re lucky I’ll be in your lap hand feeding you cakes and pastas and fuckkk” he groaned, letting his head fall as he chuckled before lifting it again. “we’re gonna have a lot of fun,” he said, almost in a low voice. “at least...at least until you can do it all by yourself. Then I’ll go. My job will be done” he nodded slightly.  
Gerard glared down at him, cringing at the feeling of the demon's arms around his stomach. "You can't make me do anything." The thought of being hand fed and tempted by this little shit made his blood boil. Maybe he needed some holy water. 

“I suggest you go right now. You'll only be wasting your time here." He put his hands on his hips in frustration.

Frank rolled his eyes. “Don’t be like that! Trust me, you’re going to have a great time being a sinner! It’s so much more fun than sitting around a church all day talking to smelly old folk and their grandkids” he said. “I don’t even know why you’re in so much denial anyway! I wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t already dipped your toes in the water” he reminded. “I mean look at yourself! don’t you feel that your love handles are just a little softer than they were a few weeks ago?” he asked with a smirk. He shook his head “Your ice cream in the living room is melting, you should tend to it.”

Ignoring the remark about the weight he's sure he didn't gain, Gerard looked over at the ice cream then back at the demon on his counter. Honestly, after this whole encounter, he never wanted to look at food again. Gerard pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "If I eat some ice cream will you leave my house?" He asked, defeated.

“If that’s what you really want” he nodded. He went with Gerard to the living room and sat himself down on the couch next to Gerard. He simply wanted to watch him have his ice cream! It was probably a little bit soupy by now though, Gerard was gonna get messy. “How much do you think you can stomach, hm?” he asked. He wasn’t going to be hands on with Gerard quite yet, the priest was still too fresh to this idea of having a gluttony demon around him.  
Gerard glanced at him before scooping up an ample amount of ice cream. He hadn't eaten much yet so technically Gerard could finish the whole tub if he really wanted to. Which he didn't. He isn't a glutton. And that would be a gluttonous thing to do. He waited to put the spoon in his mouth until it stopped dripping as much. 

“Not sure. Never ate an excessive amount before." He said flatly then shoved the somewhat cold spoonful in.

“Mm, well you’re going to have to get used to it” he smiled, watching as Gerard began scooping the softened ice cream into his mouth. “Make sure you get the melted parts too! Just drink it straight from the tub, nobody's watching but me” he said softly. Frank hoped he’d be getting his fair share of hands on time in the future...Gerard was just so handsome..of course, though if it made Gerard all that uncomfortable he wouldn’t dare. He had to make him a glutton, not gay.

"Even the melted part?" He asked hesitantly, mouth still full. Gerard's situation was just now starting to hit him. This demon intended on watching him finish the whole tub. This demon intended on fattening him up.


	2. Mass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a less than balanced breakfast and a robe getting a little too snug.

It was an early Sunday morning, and Frank was definitely making sure to make himself present in Gerard's head now that he’s met him. Gerard was driving to the church, so the demon decided to pop in just as he was approaching the local donut shop. “Get a box. It’s Sunday, treat yourself. A dozen never hurt anybody” Frank hummed into his head. “You can share with some of the others” he excused, but he knew Gerard wouldn’t be doing such a thing. “Think about all that delicious icing, and how warm and fresh they’ll be. Get some with custard filling, jam. Some with sprinkles” he said sweetly.

Gerard gripped the steering wheel when his stomach growled, desperately trying to resist, but the temptation proved to be too much. He pulled into a parking spot, kicking himself for being so weak. As soon as he got in his car he dug in, unable to ignore the sweet scent rising from the box. The donut he picked turned out to have jam inside, and he moaned in surprise when it filled his mouth. He quickly finished the donut in a large bite, jam dribbling down his face. He drove with one hand occasionally tending to the wheel and the other was shoving donuts into his face. The guilt he previously felt for caving in soon subsided once his belly was full. By the time he reached the church, there were only 5 donuts left. How could he have eaten that much? It was almost as if he was in some sort of trance, completely focused on the task of eating. Considering there were only a few left, Gerard felt it was best to just keep the remainder to himself. It would be rude not to have enough to share!   
He greeted everyone that had shown up early that morning before hurrying off to his office. He placed the box on his desk and sat down in the big swivel chair with a sigh. 'Should have gotten some milk' he thought to himself, licking the icing off his fingers and lips. Gerard then pushed the donuts aside and opened up his notebook and a bible and began jotting down notes for next week's sermon.

It wasn’t long after Gerard sat down and started working before Frank decided to appear. A dark red portal type thing opened up, sparks flying, and out fell Iero. “Fuck!” he cried out as he hit the ground face first. He whined and held his head for a moment before sitting up, blood dripping from one of his nostrils. He groaned and held his hand up to his bleeding nose as it became a stream of blood going down his face. “Don’t just sit there get me a tissue!” he barked at Gerard

"You again?!" Gerard exclaimed and instinctively clutched the cross around his neck. He reached for the box of tissues sitting on the corner of his desk and tossed it towards the other side of the room. "You'd think you could stick the landing by now" Gerard scoffed.

“shut up” Frank mumbled and grabbed a chair before sitting down, being mindful of his tail. He shoved a few tissues up his nose and threw his head back. How embarrassing. “you try traveling from hell and back, it ain't easy!” he hissed slightly and just groaned softly as he waited for it to stop bleeding. He looked like any other emo-punk twenty-something year old, just with funky little horns and a tail.

"Well, maybe you should take that as a sign to stop coming here," Gerard said bluntly. "But I'm not dumb enough to believe you'll go away just by me asking. Since I'll be seeing a lot of you from now on," he grumbled and leaned back with his arms crossed lightly on top of the slight curve of his stomach. "What do I call you? Other than Demon that is." Gerard finished. He lifted a hand, gesturing to the horns and tail the demon was sporting. "And can you put those... those things away?" He lowered his voice almost to a whisper. "I can't have anyone seeing me conversing with a literal demon from hell."

“I dunno, I like Demon” he chuckled to Gerard before soon lowering his head and lowering the bloody tissue. He threw it away and whipped his nose from any other blood too before throwing that away too. “My name is Frank Iero,” he said finally and looked up at Gerard as he gestured at his tail and horns. “I’ll put them away once we get your donuts out of the way” he said softly and smirked a little bit. “Come on, you’ve only eaten seven! That’s nothing” he hummed and got out of his chair. There was some dry blood on his face still, but he didn’t seem to notice. “Oh but don’t worry, I won’t make you eat them by themselves, that would be cruel!” he said sweetly and snapped his fingers before a small jug of milk appeared in his hands. “Here you go,” he said and placed it on the desk next to the rest of the donuts. He didn’t wait for Gerard to respond before he walked over to Gerard’s side of the desk and opened up the box though. He picked one up, a custard filled one and stood close behind the priest before holding it out in front of his lips. He lowered his head down to Gerard's ear “come on now, you know you want it. It’s already so close, the chocolate icing, the custard. And with the milk? it’ll be heaven” he mumbled soothingly.

Gerard stared at the sugary item, mouth beginning to water. "I- I really shouldn't" he stammered, but his opening mouth said otherwise.

Frank purred as Gerard opened his mouth and started to take a bite. He let Gerard start slow. “Isn’t that good?” he asked with a grin “Don't you just love the way the icing practically melts in your mouth, oh and you haven’t even gotten to the custard yet!” he said since Gerard hadn’t taken a huge bite. He didn’t even wait for Gerard to fully finish his bite before shoving the next bite into his mouth. He snaked his free arm down to Gerard's stomach and grabbed at it as it sat in his lap slightly. “Focus on how fucking good that filling is, don’t worry about anything else” he smiled and kissed his cheek, letting Gerard take his time chewing this time, hoping he’d just bite on his own.  
Gerard sighed around the mouthful of donut and let his eyes flutter shut. He licked his lips after swallowing before eagerly taking in the remaining piece. His heart was racing. He couldn't help but want more. He opened his mouth again, expecting another bite, but Frank hadn't even picked up the next donut. Gerard furrowed his eyebrows, already getting a little impatient. His gaze shifted from the box to the small hand squeezing a bit of pudge that hung over his waistband, then up to the grin plastered on the demon's face. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Gerard questioned bluntly.

Frank nodded slightly as he observed Gerard dig into the next treat. Gerard was actually quite full after stuffing down 8 donuts. Frank's skilled hand surprisingly helped make up some room in his stomach, and the promise of milk encouraged him to finish off the pastry quickly. Gerard hesitated before grabbing the carton, looking up to check Frank's expression for approval. When he received a nod, he wasted no time opening the cap and taking a sip. It was creamier than the milk he was used to and complimented the sweet icing well. Gerard screwed the cap back on and returned the milk to the desk with a sigh.

“Oh, that was nothing!” Frank squeaked and picked up the milk again, undoing the cap and pouring it into Gerard’s mouth some more. Not the whole thing yet though, Gerard still had a couple more donuts to get through. He made sure not to drown the priest of course but definitely didn’t hesitate much either. When he decided Gerard had drunk enough for the time being he rubbed his bloated stomach for a moment to let him rest before picking up a plain sugar donut. “I know you can get through these, Gerard” he purred softly against his soft skin as he held the donut close to his lips like before. He could tell Gerard was slightly more reluctant again seeing as he was more than likely feeling very full, but he wasn’t stuffed yet, so Frank kept going. There was a glazed donut, plain chocolate, and another custard left in the box. Gerard would manage.  
However, the milk filled up a lot of space in his poor stomach and he was finding it hard to breathe. When Frank pushed a donut lightly against his lips, Gerard turned his head and groaned. "Nn- no I'm" he panted, "so stuffed"

Frank tutted softly and grabbed at Gerard’s stomach a little before poking into it “Feel that?” he asked “Still soft. Your body naturally relaxes the stomach when you start eating to allow more food in. You’re not really stuffed until I can feel your stomach is all tight.” he giggled devilishly “Now eat up, It’s only three more” Frank said simply. Frank wasn’t good at many things, he wasn’t super smart, but he did know the basic science behind when a tummy was packed and when it wasn’t. As Gerard began to respond, he quickly shoved the donut into his mouth, some sugar sprinkling down onto his chest and stomach.

"Mph-" was all he could let out through the mouthful. He slumped further down in the chair as he slowly chewed, subconsciously bringing his own hand to the side of his belly to balance it. He felt it bubbling under his fingertips and let out a soft whimper. Eating the last few donuts seemed like an impossible task, but with Frank's sweet words of encouragement and occasional kisses, he reached the last bite. "Christ" Gerard grimaced, bringing a fist up to muffle a burp. "Feel like I'm gonna pop" He finished and weakly gestured to the carton, hoping Frank would give him a drink to wash the icing down his throat.  
Frank nodded and continued to rub at Gerard’s aching belly before bringing the milk over and gently pouring him some, making sure he was okay the whole time. As he planned, Gerard finished the whole thing. Frank grinned stupidly and set it down before kissing at Gerard’s cheek sweetly and making his horns and tail disappear. No one could see him but Gerard, but a deal was a deal.

“You did so well.” he purred and began to rub more into his poor belly. He was making good progress with Gerard, very good progress.

Just as they began to relax into the belly rubs he shot up. "I'm a priest. I have Mass soon" he rushed out, words jumbling together. Gerard scrambled to get out of the chair, gut pinning him down. His belly hung heavily and he needed to hold the bottom to support it. "I have to get dressed," he grunted, out of breath. He carefully made his way to the black robe he had hanging up on a coat rack and slid his arms through the sleeves. When he brought the sides together, he was met with some resistance. His belly stuck out far enough to prevent the robe from being buttoned. "When did this get so form fitting-" he grumbled before sucking in and trying again.

Frank slid into Gerard’s chair after he got up to go get dressed and leaned his elbows on the table, if his tail was visible, it would be swaying slowly behind him in a very pleased manner. “Maybe when you started being a glutton” Frank suggested teasingly and let Gerard struggle a little bit more before getting up and walking over to him. He grabbed what Gerard was trying to button up from his hands and told him to suck it in “I didn’t even feed you all that much! come on suck it in!” he grinned before finally buttoning his robe up nicely. “It looks tight in there, I wonder what the man upstairs thinks,” he said like an asshole before looking up at Gerard. He looked at his lips for a moment, then up at his eyes, but he didn’t kiss him. Just pat the side of his stomach “Go do your shit, priesty boy” The demon said before getting out of the way.   
Gerard hurried past the short demon and headed towards the main room. He heard singing so they had already started. It was almost time for him to go up and begin the greeting. Gerard anxiously brought a hand up to fidget with his necklace as he waited. His heart was pounding and his belly was growling. This was going to be difficult. 

He gently climbed up the few steps that led to the stage and made his way to the podium, making sure to suck in as much as possible. Once he was safely behind the podium he exhaled. The buttons softly creaked as he did so.   
"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit" he began while making the Sign of the Cross, voice quivering slightly. "Amen." 

As Mass continued, things seemed to go as usual. Gerard even forgot all about the twelve donuts digesting in his stomach! That was until he shifted forward a bit and bumped the podium with his distended belly. He wasn't used to taking up so much space. Hoping no one took notice, he cleared his throat and continued. "Let us pray."   
As everyone bowed their heads and silently prayed to themselves, Gerard gripped the edges of the podium. "God, please make this end"

Frank didn’t tell Gerard that no one but him could see him now and just kept his horns and tail hidden as promised before walking out of the room and leaning against the doorframe to watch Gerard up at the podium. Frank could mumble from across the room but still make it so his voice was inside of Gerard’s head, and he used this to his advantage now. “They can all see your soft stomach pushing against the podium, father. They can all see how tight your robe is” He mumbled, making sure Gerard heard him in the back of his mind. He wasn’t satisfied with that though, so he started to move.   
He made his way from the door frame to upright behind Gerard. He snaked his small arms around him and couldn’t help but let his horns and tail show again. His tail swayed slowly behind him as he rested his head on Gerard’s shoulder. “you know...they’re probably wondering when Father Way gained so much weight” he smirked and kissed his cheek softly before stroking circles into his stomach, still pressed against the podium “You’re going to have to get new clothes and everyone’s gonna know that Father Way got too fat for his old ones” he snickered teasingly into his ear. Distracting him was fun.

Gerard jumped at Frank's sudden touch. "What are you doing??" He harshly whispered to Frank under his breath as the room was still silent during prayer. His eyes were wide and a blush spread across his face at the teasing. He was lucky everyone had their eyes closed at this time, but prayer had to end eventually. Gerard shrugged Frank off quickly and spotted the tip of his tail as it swung from side to side. Of course. As if walking on stage and grabbing his middle wasn't enough. "Leave" he spat, just loud enough for Frank to hear. Mass was close to ending and here he stood with a demon wrapped around him.

Frank rolled his eyes as Gerard tried to get him to go away and grabbed at his poor belly some more “Oh come on, it’s not like anyone can see me” he finally informed. “If I wanted people to see me I wouldn’t wait for them to close their eyes” he giggled. “every whisper and growl at me just makes you look crazy right now,” he said with a stupid smile, one that would get on anybody’s nerves. “You should start thinking about what you want for dinner, assuming you won’t be hungry enough for lunch. Not right now at least.” he said before finally giving Gerard’s belly a good pat and letting go of him. He stepped back a little to watch him continue the rest of mass once prayer was over but didn’t hesitate to mumble lunch suggestions every now and then, hoping his stomach would growl despite being so full from breakfast. Gerard was probably going to have a small lunch to let his stomach rest a little, twelve donuts and a jug of milk was a lot for breakfast after all, but hopefully, he’d be good to go at dinner again. Regardless, Frank would be there trying to shove food in his mouth.

Knowing only he could see Frank removed some of the anxiety that was building up, but it didn't stop him from desperately wanting this all to be over with. The fact that Frank was already thinking about lunch made his stomach churn. A burger did sound good though now that the demon brought it to his attention. Gerard shook the thought aside. He needed to focus and dismiss everyone. "Go forth, the Mass has ended. Go and announce the Gospel of the Lord. Go in peace, glorifying the Lord by your life. Go in peace. Thanks be to God." He sighed in relief as he reached the end. 

Frank walked back up to Gerard as people began to leave and began to complain “you sounded so boring during that” he began, but it wasn’t long before a man walked up to them though, or rather..up to Gerard.

“Father Way..” He began “May we speak?” he asked. He looked slightly concerned as if he were about to confess something without the whole wall between them business. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I couldn’t help but notice...Father you’ve..you’ve let yourself go a bit...Is everything alright?” He asked, making Frank lose his shit. 

The young demon placed a hand over his mouth and pressed his head into Gerard’s shoulder as he laughed. He couldn’t help himself! As he got himself under control though he slithered his arms around Gerard and giggled into his neck “I told you they’d notice” he giggled a little more and glided his hand across the curve of Gerard’s soft belly pressing against the fabrics of his clothes  
Gerard's breath hitched. The combination of being confronted about his gain and Frank rubbing his stomach was almost too much for him to handle. He instinctively sucked in a bit before quickly coming up with an excuse. "Oh I-I'm sure it's only winter weight" he replied with a forced smile.

Frank shoved his face back into Gerard’s neck and felt it go slightly red and he tried not to burst out laughing more “It’s fucking September-“ he breathed shakily through his giggles and felt small tears of laughter come up as the man also noted that they were definitely not in winter, but just nodded softly anyway. “I'm glad to hear that you’re...er..you’re doing alright then,” he said and nodded slightly before leaving finally. “if anything this is your pre-winter weight!” he grinned and lifted his head again, removing his arms and wiping his face “I can’t imagine what he’ll be thinking when your actual winter weight kicks in!” he said with a stupid smile before looking at Gerard “you’ll be so cute!” he teased a little. “Mm, you’d definitely be a bigger ugly sweater size than you were last year” he snickered

Gerard dropped the polite persona as soon as his office door was closed, leaning back against it with a heavy exhale. His face was burning. Gerard looked up to find Frank sitting at his desk. "You." he began in a low voice, "you did this." Gerard gestured to his middle, the robe buttons gaping slightly.

Frank picked up the bible at Gerard’s desk and sat up on the edge, opening up the thing upside down. Of course, he opened it upside down, he didn’t know any better. The bible looked like another language anyway, so that plus the upside down cross only made sense to him. He scanned over the letters but was caught slightly off guard by the low voice Gerard gave him. He looked up at him and watched as he gestured at his stomach. “Yeah-“ he mumbled and bit his bottom lip a little with a smile. He hated to admit how attracted to Gerard he was but moments like this didn’t help. “You don’t have to keep the tight old thing on, nobody's watching but me” he purred, tail slowly swaying the way it always did when he was interested in Gerard’s middle.

He rolled his eyes while he started to undo the straining buttons. His finger barely touched the first one, but it popped right open. He'd be embarrassed, but it felt too good to care. The remaining buttons came undone just as easy as the first. With the tight robe no longer constraining his belly, it pushed forward, somehow managing to look even bigger than before. He tilt his head back and groaned in relief, a hand sliding to stroke the soft underside. "You're holding it upside down" he finally grumbled. "Not sure if you're just that stupid or enjoy pushing my buttons. Probably both." Gerard was sleepy and emotionally overwhelmed so he had no patience left when it came to Frank's mischief.

Frank nearly dropped the bible in his small hands as he watched the buttons easily come undone, letting the shape of his soft stomach be exposed. He almost watched in awe as Gerard stroked the underside and felt proud of his work as well as mildly turned on. He looked back up at Gerard as he grabbed his attention though and frowned slightly before looking down at the book in his hands before realizing Gerard was right and turning it right side up “I wouldn’t know, the letters are so tiny-“ he said but quickly dropped the sacred book as it burnt his hands. He forgot about the fact that there was a big fucking cross on the cover. “Fuck-“ he whined slightly.

Gerard let out a small chuckle at that before pushing himself off the door and shrugging the robe off. He paused to look in the mirror, turning to the side and grimacing when he noticed how his undershirt clung to his stomach and plush hips. "Christ-" he accidentally let out, quickly correcting himself by looking up and mouthing an apology. Normally he never used His name in vain but the situation called for it. His belly looked huge now that he was too tired to suck in. "And to think that you want me bigger" he muttered mostly to himself

The demon looked up at Gerard as he took off the robe and let out the lord’s name in vain. He smiled and hopped off the desk before waking up to Gerard “Shocking, isn't it? you’ll get used to it” he purred, referring to Gerard’s weight gain. “you’re not even that big yet, you just used to be much thinner” He shrugged and looked in the mirror to see Gerard’s reflection. “I think you look great” he hummed “even better once you get some lunch in you” He giggled “that is, if you’re hungry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this Frank guy's a real pain in the ass huh? I adore him.


	3. buffet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mini battle with his jeans, buffet, and button popping, the priest and his demon are closer than Gerard ever imaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is really long

It had been a couple of busy days since their first feeding on that early Sunday, a week to be exact, and Frank was proud of his work so far. It was around lunchtime now, so of course Frank decided to show up. He’d definitely gotten better at the whole traveling thing but still wasn’t perfect and today landed on Gerard’s couch, scaring the cat that laid there. “Shit- sorry-“ he mumbled to the poor thing and got up, running a hand through his dark hair between his horns. “Gerard” he started with a small smile. “It’s lunchtime and you haven’t eaten yet! you must be starving” he hummed “I say we go out to eat rather than stay home again,” he said sweetly as if he would actually be there with Gerard like a roommate of sorts. “What’re you hungry for? Oh! Actually don’t answer that, there’s a buffet not too far from here” he chirped. “Mm, let's see how many plates we can fill you up with” he smirked broadly

Frank had shown up just as his tummy was beginning to rumble so he couldn't claim that he wasn't hungry. He could definitely eat. Gerard was a little concerned with the thought of stuffing himself in public though. "Are you sure we can't just order take out again?" He asked, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "The orange chicken was really good." Gerard hoped Frank would change his mind about going out to eat, but he was stubborn as always. When it was obvious the demon had no intention of compromising, he reached for his keys with a sigh and headed to the door. "Don't even know why I bothered to ask"

Frank rolled his eyes as he walked with Gerard before realizing he was still in sweatpants “Woah, you can’t go out in those! Come on let’s get you in a nice pair of jeans” Frank said, tugging on Gerard’s arm to pull him back away from the door. “You look cute in jeans” he said almost teasingly and started to make his way over to Gerard’s bedroom with the priest. He knew the layout of Gerard’s house pretty well after hanging out with him so much. Well, it wasn’t really hanging out, but they shared each other's company every day.

"Jeans?" Gerard repeated reluctantly. "You want me to wear jeans at a buffet?" The only thing he'd been wearing around the house recently were things with an elastic waistband and without buttons, ‘fat clothes’ as Frank called them, so the thought of putting on jeans didn't sound too enticing. He allowed himself to be dragged in front of his closet though, knowing damn well he didn't have a choice.   
Gerard frowned while searching for something to change into. Holding pairs of pants up to his waist was enough to know most of his wardrobe won't be fitting as well as it did before Frank had fallen face first into his life. "I don't see why I can't just go in these. It's not like going to a buffet is fine dining." He grumbled and crossed his arms. Maybe if he put up enough of a fight Frank would go easy on him for once. The demon knew exactly why Gerard was avoiding the pants, but it was the same reason Frank wanted him to put them on in the first place. He enjoyed proving to himself that he was making very good progress on Gerard. He also found it amusing whenever Gerard was faced with the fact that he was gaining weight but then still managed to deny it.

“It’s not fine dining, but it’s good to look presentable! You’re a priest after all, aren’t you supposed to keep up a good rep? I think people would rather see your chubby thighs in a pair of jeans than sweatpants. Besides, if you’re at a buffet stuffing your face with sweatpants on it’s only gonna get more people asking if you’re okay” he chuckled “Looking presentable will..will place it as just...’winter weight’... as you said before” Frank reminded, hoping that thought of how someone was already concerned about his weight gain would get him into the jeans. 

His breath hitched when he felt Frank begin to tug his sweats down, fingers grazing against the skin of his thighs. As much as he hated to admit it, Frank had a point. Eating ‘alone’ at an all you can eat buffet in baggy grease stained pants was not a sophisticated look for anyone, let alone a priest. "Fine. You win. Just- just" Gerard fumbled with his words as he shooed the demon's hands away. "I can dress myself." At least, he hoped he could.  
He grabbed a random pair, it was pointless to go through them individually since they'd all fail to fit him comfortably in the end.  
He ignored how his stomach squished against his thighs when he bent down to slide his feet in the holes. He also ignored how it jiggled as he jumped to help pull it over his wide legs. Once he had successfully gotten the skin tight jeans over his ass he had to pause. Gerard rested his hands on his hips and stared down at the floor, though it was mostly obscured by his protruding belly. He watched it rise and fall as he panted. It's sad that he had gotten winded just from putting on some pants, and he hasn't even started the hard part yet, buttoning them.

After he caught his breath a little he pulled the flaps together, testing how much of a challenge this was going to be. "Shit" he whispered. It wasn't close to coming together thanks to his stomach. Had he really gotten that big? No. That wasn't possible. "I haven't worn these in a while. Just need to work them in a bit so they stretch again." He quickly excused before Frank could spit out some snarky remark. He deeply inhaled to pull his stomach in before bringing the sides together. Gerard's fingers fumbled with the button, desperately trying to find the hole before he ran out of breath. As expected, his first attempt failed and he allowed his belly to expand back to normal.

Frank sat on the edge of Gerard’s bed as he watched him try and fit into his jeans and didn’t look away for a moment. He loved this. “Mm..yeah..that’s it” he chuckled as Gerard made an excuse “S’got nothin’ to do with all that weight gain-“ he mumbled with a stupid faint smile. The little demon watched as Gerard struggled and let his tail start to sway behind him as he shifted his gaze from Gerard’s struggling button to his face “You want some help?” he smirked and got up before Gerard could respond. Frank put his hands on Gerard’s waist to back him up against the closet door then set his hands on Gerard’s stomach. He slipped his fingers under his shirt a little just to smooth his over the curve before gliding down the overhang and finally grabbing the flaps of his jeans. “Suck in your gut, suck it in as much as you can” he told Gerard and waited for him to do so before trying to close the gap. “fuck-“ he muttered as it proved to be a little more difficult than he expected. “You haven’t eaten that much today! I can’t imagine the situation we’ll be in later...” he mumbled, the last part mostly to himself. Eventually, after some more struggling, he managed to close the button. “see!” he grinned and pulled away to look at him “You look great” he chirped, the jeans were already cutting into him. “Do a spin for me, let me see that ass” he said playfully, fully expecting Gerard to tell him to fuck off or something along the lines.

Gerard just stood in place for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. He had gotten too fat for his jeans. There's no denying that, as much as he wanted to. The way his plush belly tested the strength of the waistband was impossible to dismiss. Gerard concentrated on how Frank's smaller body felt as he pressed into him. It kept replaying in his mind. God, he hated that little shit. He stormed past Frank without a word, mostly because he was speechless at this point.

Frank sprang up and followed closely behind. He had also kept in mind how it felt to press up against Gerard, he was just so warm and soft. Frank of course thought of it differently than Gerard probably did. The demon caught the man’s hand as he started to walk out the door and went towards the car and leaned into him slightly as he did so “This is gonna be fun”

Once they arrived at the buffet place Frank of course sat across the table to Gerard, to everyone else though, Gerard was alone. “It smells amazing in here. What’re you gonna have first?” he smiled, putting his elbows on the table and resting his face in his hands. 

Gerard skimmed around the busy room, there were a lot of people here. Luckily they would be too focused on their own meals to notice him. Or at least that's what he hoped. "Maybe some chicken to start with? Mashed potatoes if they have it." He spotted the desert section and his heart started to race. "Hope they have cheesecake"   
He got up from his chair to begin piling food on his first plate. He had a generous amount of chicken and mashed potatoes to start off and even added some gravy on top of it all. He licked his lips in anticipation as he hurried back to their table and immediately dug in.

“If they don’t, we can just pick some up later,” Frank said smoothly to Gerard. “Starting strong, I see” Frank noted and observed as Gerard began to dig in...if there was one thing he didn’t like about eating out in public like this was that he couldn’t feed him, but that was a small price to pay for putting Gerard in an all you can eat buffet. “You’re real hungry, huh? Good...” he mumbled “I wonder what people are thinking, seeing you all alone, just eating away. You’re not leaving until you’re stuffed. Oh but don’t worry, I'll be here for your poor aching belly” he snickered and got up when Gerard was done with his first plate “come on, let’s get you some more food” he said almost excitedly.

With a faint burp, Gerard got up and followed Frank back up to tables full of a wide variety of foods. He was drawn to the breakfast side, wanting something sweeter. The pancakes looked and smelled amazing so he got a stack of three plus two sausages on the side. Once he sat back down he doused the golden brown cakes with butter and syrup before cutting a large bite out. "Mm, it just melts in your mouth" he moaned. "Bet you wish you could have some." Gerard waved a forkful towards Frank.

Frank admired Gerard a little as he began to dig into the pancakes “Boy do I- breakfast for lunch, sounds good” he said warmly, looking around to see if anyone was noticing how Gerard moaned at his hotcakes before returning his gaze. “Mm, it does look delicious...but it’s your job to eat, not mine” he purred. Demons couldn’t digest human food. It fucking sucked. He didn’t give a fuck that Gerard looked crazy, he found it quite amusing actually. Gerard was getting very full plates of food for himself, he wondered how long it would take before he started getting a stomach ache. He decided that since Gerard would probably be sat for a little while getting through his stack of pancakes and sausages, he would sit next to him and start to wrap around his stomach. His gut probably didn’t hurt yet, but he liked the feeling of rubbing into his soft middle with his hands regardless. “Make sure to pace yourself, Gerard,” he said as he got up and sat down next to him. “Wouldn’t want you getting a belly ache too soon from being so greedy” he smirked slightly and wrapped around his middle, caressing his tummy a little bit. He wasn’t even close to full yet.

Gerard raised an eyebrow at Frank and crammed the fork into his mouth almost out of spite. "Maybe if you focused more on rubbing my belly than running your mouth I wouldn't have to worry about taking my time." He muttered through the pancakes. Frank chuckled and stopped for a moment to look up at him. “I thought you were supposed to hate me or something” he said to the priest, assuming he had caught Gerard enjoying his presence for a second, despite the tone.

Gerard scoffed. "Oh, I hate you. I hate you a lot, but the belly rubs are nice." Gerard seemed to forget that Frank was only visible to him as he replied. He's gotten used to having him around all the time and was the closest thing he's had to a friend, as fucked up as that sounds. Honestly, the demon has started to grow on him, but Frank didn’t need to know that. His ego was big enough as it is. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard his fork scrape against the plate. Time for more. 

The demon frowned as Gerard spoke and gave his stomach a pat as they both realized the plate was cleared. “Just go get yourself some more food, chubs” he grumbled before hopping up for Gerard to go get more. He couldn’t help but smile softly to himself as he got up though, he had been very lonely before being placed as Gerard’s demon, and he really liked the priest. It was obvious of course, but Frank was thinking Gerard hadn’t noticed for whatever reason. He liked teasing him and such, which was why Gerard claimed to hate him so much, but that’s what Frank liked to think made them bond in a sort of way. Like a love-hate relationship.

The priest mumbled something about not being chubby, which was ironic considering he was now on his third plate. Two slices of cheese pizza and two pepperoni. As Gerard got through the first two, he was starting to wish he had listened to Frank's warning about taking things slow. He was already feeling a little full after 3 plates. Deep down he knew Frank wouldn't be satisfied with that number despite the fact that each plate had a decent amount of food. He was taking smaller bites when he started the third piece, attempting to stall to avoid getting more food. "I'm not looking forward to standing up again. Or walking." He said after finishing off the crust of the fourth slice with another quiet burp.

Frank snickered and rubbed circles into Gerard’s bloated tummy “Mm, what did I say?” he asked rhetorically “I would gladly get up and bring you more food myself, but I don’t feel like scaring people with floating plates right now” he chuckled before kissing Gerard’s cheek and soft jaw. “You know you can eat more” he mumbled before looking back at the buffet “Your stomach is still nice and soft and everything! Maybe we should get you started on dessert instead of the meals though, hm? They have a broad selection I’m sure” The demon smiled before looking back up at Gerard so see how he reacted to the thought of dessert “Come on- you can’t go to an all you can eat buffet and not have dessert!”

The mention of dessert encouraged Gerard to find some more room in his stomach and heave himself up off the chair. He was still fairly new to the whole overeating thing. If it was up to him, he would have called it quits right now, but Frank expected more. He always wants more.   
The dessert section was amazing. Fudge, pies, cakes, and even an ice cream machine. Can't forget the huge chocolate fountain. That might be his last stop. Gerard decided to just forget about maintaining his dignity and made himself two plates of dessert. Saved him the effort of taking more trips back to the table when he finished. When he sat down, he took notice of how his pants cut into his hips and belly. Since Frank had appeared in his life, he had gone up a size or two, but never got around to buying new clothes. Partly because that meant he was accepting the weight he's piled on, the other reason being he didn't want to know how big he's truly gotten. This was a problem for future Gerard, there's nothing he can do right now. Other than eat his ice cream before it begins to melt.   
"Too bad they didn't have any cheesecake, but this will do" he quietly says to Frank while cutting a section of the chocolate cake and placing it in his bowl of vanilla ice cream. Eating it together would help everything go down faster, plus it made the cake even sweeter.

“Cake and ice cream? Looks delicious” Frank said sweetly and watched as Gerard mixed them. He rested his hands on Gerard’s swollen middle again and made sure to rub very nicely, wanting him to finish up his dessert...or rather, desserts... without getting much of a stomach ache. As his hand slid down a little he traced the curve of his underside with his fingertips before realizing how he was practically spilling out of his jeans. “Fuck” he mumbled and dug his finger between Gerard’s skin and jeans. “This is a real tight fit,” he said and wriggled his finger out again before grabbing at his plump side and stroking back down to his stomach “We’ve got to get you a new size! You look like you’re gonna p-“ Frank began but was suddenly hit with the thought of Gerard popping the button off his jeans. “Actually, you know what, I- I think you’ll be fine for a little longer” he smirked as Gerard continued to stuff his face with cake and ice cream, he simply returned to rubbing circled into his stomach.

Gerard was beginning to regret getting such a large slice. The ice cream helped it not be as thick, but it was getting harder to swallow as he got closer to finishing. "I- I need a minute" he panted while leaning back. His stomach was packed full, making it hard for him to breathe. "Can we... Can we just take this home? I can't-" he paused to exhale and push the waistband of his jeans down a bit. Because he was too embarrassed to wear his jeans under his belly, he wore it clasped right in the middle where it pushed out the most. "Frank" he whined softly, too full to even form sentences at this point.

Frank began to kiss Gerard's soft cheek and jaw again as an expression of encouragement “Come on..just a couple more bites, you can do it” he purred and drifted his hand over Gerard’s straining button. If they weren’t in public, or rather, if Frank was visible, he would be picking up Gerard’s spoon and gently pressing the last few bites to his lips...but he couldn’t. “Once you’re done with this we can go home and you can take a nap, hm? Won’t that be nice?” he asked with a smile and kissed at his neck as he rubbed at his poor tummy. 

Gerard winced as he leaned towards the plate again, jeans sharply cutting into his bloated stomach. A nap sounded amazing right about now, and the only way he'd be getting that soon is by swallowing the rest of this cake as quickly as possible. Slowly finishing it would only make him focus on how packed his stomach was, so he scooped up a large piece soaked in ice cream and forced it down in one bite. He repeated the process two more painful times until he finally heard the satisfying noise of his fork scraping against an empty dish. "Ohh-" he groaned as he cradled his stomach. "M-might have to visit the fountain next time." Gerard leaned back and stretched with a grunt, eyes shooting open when there was a faint creak coming from his jeans. "Please" he asked Frank nervously, not wanting to make more of a scene than he already has by popping a button.

Frank grinned as Gerard finished and mentioned the fountain “Mm, I would make you have a few strawberries, but I think you’ve had much more than you’re used to handling for the day” he chuckled and pat the side of Gerard’s packed gut before getting up and holding his hand out to help Gerard up behind him, of course, that would look weird to anyone else since Gerard would be grabbing thin air but Frank didn’t think of it that way. Gerard was done eating, now all he had to do was pay and go. He could imagine that Gerard’s stomach was hurting, so he didn’t rush him at all and simply gave him praises as they walked back to the car. Once they both sat back down he looked over at Gerard, would those jeans last much longer? They looked like they were cutting him in half! He couldn’t wait to get home and check out the angry red lines they were leaving on his pale tummy.

Gerard on the other hand misjudged how bloated his belly really was when he sat down in the driver's seat as it bumped against the steering wheel. "So...you didn't have to pass some demon drivers ed? I'd love to just lay back during the ride home." He grunted as he shifted around to get comfortable in his seat. Thanks to his jeans and the wheel, his movements were constricted. "I'd also love to get out of these pants as soon as possible" Gerard added, arching his back into a stretch. It seemed like his jeans felt the same way. The button snapped off mid stretch, unable to withstand the pressure of his gut anymore. Now that his belly was free, it pushed forward, fully resting on the steering wheel. Gerard sat in silence with wide eyes.

When Frank heard the button pop off and hit the window he looked directly at Gerard’s stomach as it laid in his lap and pressed against the steering wheel before looking up at Gerard with similar wide eyes, the only difference was that his eyes seemed more amused than Gerard’s. He looked back down at Gerard’s stomach and spoke finally “i-i knew those jeans couldn’t last much longer-“ he chuckled dryly before swallowing hard. “Fuck- don’t just sit there, it’s time to get you home, out of those jeans. Obviously they couldn’t withstand your new gut” he growled with a smirk and a rosy blush. “Can’t believe you denied gaining so much” he mumbled with his stupid slightly blushy smile.

It was a long and uncomfortable drive for Gerard, but they finally made it back home. He basically waddled inside, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Frank could do that. All Gerard was focused on was how desperately he needed to tend to his aching stomach. He eased himself down on the couch, careful not to jostle his belly too much. "I'm fit to burst" he moaned as he lightly pushed his fingers into spots that were starting to cramp. Frank followed closely behind Gerard into the house and smiled when he saw him on the couch rubbing into his own stomach where he needed it most and chuckled before he got down onto his knees between Gerard’s legs. He gently placed his head on Gerard’s stomach just to hear it grumble. “You ate so much..” he purred and lifted his face again “i’m sure all you want is to just get out of this tight old jeans, hm?” he asked and rubbed small circles into his tummy as he spoke before grabbing a little like putty. He traced a hand down to where Gerard’s jeans were still cutting into him slightly and hooked his finger in “You want me to take them off for you?” He chuckled and moved his hands to rest on Gerard’s warm thighs. 

His heart was racing. Seeing Frank in between his legs like this. It was driving him crazy. "Y-yes. Take them off" he slurred. Gerard honestly wasn't sure if he had the energy to squeeze out of them on his own, but he was sure that he wanted Frank to help him. The demon nodded as Gerard asked him to take them off for him and sat up slightly before undoing the rest of the zipper, which wasn’t much considering how Gerard’s stomach had done most of the work. From there he grabbed at the sides of Gerard’s jeans before starting to shuffle them down. He let out a soft grunt as he worked them down and let out his breath about half way down his hips “You really filled these out huh-” he mumbled and smiled again before continuing to pull them down the best he could, it was especially difficult when Gerard was just sitting there, but with making Gerard lift himself slightly he got down to his thighs. This was where it would really be difficult. His thighs were so filled out in these jeans...he couldn’t help but admire it in a way. He started to shuffle them down again with some force and was only met with good news as he went down. stretch marks. “Fuck-“ he mumbled and looked up at Gerard “You still think you haven’t gained weight?” he asked, referring to the marks. He looked back up at his hips and noticed them there too. Frank grinned and looked back down at the beginning of his thighs before giving one good tug down so he had better access before letting his gentle hand glide over them “Pretty” he mumbled and tried not to dwell too much on them right now but he couldn’t help himself. He smoothed his hand up to the ones on Gerard’s love handles and traced them slightly before shaking his head from thought and pulling down the rest of his tight jeans. Once they were off he tossed them inside and laid his head on one of Gerard’s plush thighs as his hand started to trace at his stretch marks again with a stupid grin “feel better?” he asked now that he was out of his jeans. He wasn’t even fully aware that his head was on Gerard’s naked thigh. He was just enjoying himself.

Gerard had never taken notice of how sensitive his skin had become or the stretch marks he had scattered on the more pudgy areas of his body. It all pointed towards the fact that he gained weight. A significant amount. Gained it so fast his body didn't have time to adjust, leaving dark little lines that left no room to deny the obvious signs of overindulgence. Of gluttony.   
Gerard was undergoing several emotions all at once and he was beginning to get lightheaded. All the blood in his body rushed to his face and down between his thighs, right where Frank's head was. Maybe he wouldn't notice. The demon was dumb enough and seemed more interested in his middle anyway.   
The feeling of fingernails lightly scraping his plush hips wasn't helping his situation. He squirmed under Frank's grasp. Desperate was all that could describe Gerard at this point.

Frank really didn’t notice at first. He was too busy focusing on how soft and warm Gerard’s thigh felt on his face and how nice it felt to go with the grain of Gerard's marks. He could’ve fallen asleep like that honestly, he just felt good. It was when he felt Gerard shuffle that he finally noticed. His head lifted from where it laid and slowly began to blush “Oh..?” Frank mumbled and looked up at Gerard's blood rushed face. “Father Way” he mumbled more and smirked slightly “Have you got something to say?” he asked and felt his sly tail sway behind him. “Cuz it looks like I might’ve excited you..” he said in a low tone as his hand traced the more sensitive parts of Gerard’s thighs, parts that have probably been untouched for quite some time. His face softened when he looked up at Gerard’s face though and decided not to tease him for a moment. Frank cupped his soft warm cheeks and glided his thumbs across them gently. “Is this okay?” he asked, not wishing to proceed with this if Gerard was uncomfortable. 

"I- I uh" Gerard bit down on his bottom lip nervously, despising how much he truly wanted this. He was putty in Frank's hands. Soft, squishy putty. He couldn't verbally express anything at this point but nodded before leaning towards Frank's face, lips parted slightly. They both sat there for a moment, Gerard unwilling to close the gap between them first. Frank smiled slightly, only slightly, before bringing their faces together and kissing Gerard's soft lips. He didn’t pull Gerard's head in too much incase he regretted his decision, but he definitely did a little bit to give some emphasis. He felt a small rush of excitement run through him as he kissed the priest. 

Gerard had never been touched like this before. His movements were probably awkward at times, but as the kiss deepened he slowly found some confidence. All of his fears subsided, all he was focused on was the small demon between his legs. He placed a hand on Frank's neck lightly and tilted his head up with the other. "You’ve been planning this moment from the start, haven't you." He said once they had broken apart for air.

Frank looked up at Gerard with his mood fitting eyes and spoke softly and slowly, completely unlike his usual self “I wouldn’t say planning...but I can’t say I wasn’t..hoping either” Frank of course knew what he was doing when he put Gerard in those jeans, but it really was less of a plan and more of a ‘what if’. He just got lucky. He gradually moved his head back into their kiss and let one of his hands down to grab at his naked thigh a little. He definitely had been wanting this for a while, he just didn’t think he’d actually get it  
.  
Gerard couldn't help smiling a bit into the kiss. This felt good. He deserved to feel good. There was still a little bit of guilt, but he'd work through that later. His hand fell to Frank's pants and slid a finger into the waistband. "Starting to feel a little embarrassed being the only one in boxers."   
Frank giggled as Gerard spoke and pulled away for a second before unbuttoning his jeans and shuffling out of them fairly quickly before throwing them to the side and sitting himself in Gerard’s plush thighs rather than on the floor between them..it was just a little uncomfortable was all and Gerard’s thighs were very warm and soft. “Feel better?” he asked with a chuckle now that they were both in boxers. He wondered in the back of his mind if Gerard would find a tail on his bare skin, but surely he wouldn’t be too freaked out by it right? Frank just kissed Gerard’s cheek and placed his hands on his tummy once again. It was so nice and warm, Frank couldn’t help but press up against him slightly before kissing Gerard's neck a little, small licks and kisses. He soon returned to Gerard’s lips though, they just felt good on his. He wasn’t exactly sure what Gerard wanted to do, or if he even knew, but Frank was happy to shuffle around to find something they both liked.

Gerard wanted to take things slow at first but the heavy petting only made him crave Frank more. He had spent months dealing with Frank fondling him, it was his time to return the favor and he didn't want to waste a single second. Gerard tore Frank's shirt off and began to familiarize himself with the demon's soft skin. He enjoyed the little noises he could get out of Frank. "So is the end goal to get in the pants of all your human playthings? Or am I special." He hummed, thankful to be the one in control now. Frank could feel his face heat up as Gerard started to take control and let him do as he pleased

“My human playthings..?” he asked and chuckled slightly with his slight rosy smile before shaking his head slightly “No, no never” he hummed slightly “you’re special” he giggled a little and started to tug at Gerard's shirt, “But I think that as my…. ‘plaything’ ...you should take this off-” he mumbled with almost hungry looking eyes.

"I bet you'd like that," he said with a smirk, arching his back a little to push his stomach out further. "Freak" he added before gliding his shirt up slowly, watching for Frank's reaction. Though outwardly confident, Gerard still wasn't used to his new appearance. He did everything he could to avoid acknowledging it, even now. After Gerard threw his shirt aside, he kept his gaze fixed on Frank's face rather than his bloated middle that sat in his lap. Frank felt his blood pump like electricity as Gerard spoke and made his stomach push up against him more. He watched as Gerard took off his shirt with slightly wide eyes and slid his hand up Gerard’s bare chest before bringing his hands back down to his stomach and molding into his soft pale stomach as much as he possibly could’ve wanted. It felt like putty in his hands. He leaned into Gerard’s neck once again and kissed his soft jawline before kissing down his neck and biting softly at his tender skin with small noises. He wasn’t sure if Gerard would be okay with having marks left on him right now, so he didn’t, but he thought about it. It would be funny to see a priest with love bites. At least to him it would be.

"You're too easy" he chuckled at Frank's eagerness. "I could just sit back and let you have your fun." Gerard relaxed further into the couch with an exaggerated sigh. When Frank stopped he gestured to his stomach. "Don't be shy now" Frank felt his face burn as Gerard spoke and looked at his stomach as he gestured. His hands worked a little more for his own satisfaction but he couldn’t help but grumble something back. 

“I like you better with your mouth full” he smiled, knowing Gerard would take it lightheartedly that way. 

The priest grabbed the smaller demon’s hips to slide him off onto the floor before running a hand through Frank's hair. "So do I" he replied smoothly, pulling on his hair to guide his head down between his thighs.   
Frank let Gerard pull his head in and looked up at him with his lust filled eyes before licking at some of his stretch marks. He kissed at this inner thigh, even gave himself the pleasure of gently nibbling at his soft skin before planting a final kiss when he realized his head was brushing against Gerard’s belly. He licked a stripe up from the underside of his gut and kissed his still bloated stomach a couple of times before sitting up on his knees a little so he could start to pull down the waistband of Gerard’s underwear. He lazily smiled at the red lines left behind and placed his mouth over them, licking and kissing, almost panting slightly like a dog. 

Gerard didn’t exactly get the fascination Frank had with his stretch marks and the embarrassingly red lines under his gut but wasn’t really bothered by it either. All he knew was that it was getting Frank off, so he was happy to let it all happen. “You’re so fucking strange” he grumbled as Frank licked at his skin before he tightened his grip on Frank’s hair as a result of feeling the demon’s wet mouth right were he was craving it the most. His breath hitched slightly and felt his face heat up a little more as he ended up involuntarily thrusting his hips up into Frank’s face for more. It was embarrassing but he couldn’t help himself, besides, Frank sure didn’t seem to mind. As much as he hated to admit it, he was just as needy for Frank as the demon was for him. 

The two didn’t move slowly from there forward. Of course Gerard was a little clumsy with Frank but that was to be expected from a first timer. When they were done, Frank was sitting back in Gerard’s lap, only this time he was half asleep. Tired. They were both tired.


	4. goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank can't exactly stick around, but go out with a bang? he made sure of it.

The next morning was strange for Frank. He was very warm and comfortable. He felt amazing. However he started to shuffle around soon and stretched slightly before realizing he wasn’t in his usual place down in hell. He looked around slightly before finally realizing where he was and sat up. The demon looked down and saw Gerard, did he carry him up here to sleep? Frank smiled with a warm feeling blooming in his chest as he thought about it before realizing that there was a little black cat on the priest’s stomach. He looked so cozy, Frank wasn’t very happy that the cat was getting to enjoy it so much and he wasn’t. He shuffled in closer to Gerard and poked his side a little “Hey..” he mumbled and brushed his body up against Gerard “wake up” he mumbled a little more. He ended up waking the cat more than Gerard. The black cat soon rested his head again though. Of course he did, why would he move from such a perfect spot?

Gerard groaned and scrunched up his face in annoyance, hoping the disturbance would stop long enough for him to fall back to sleep. Last night was very eventful, so he was more tired than normal. When he felt another soft jab to his side he gave up hope of returning to his dream. "Mmn'' Gerard grumbled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. His voice was a little rough, having gone unused while asleep so he cleared his throat a bit, though it didn't do much. "Did you really have to sleep on me the entire ni-'' Gerard paused, finally looking down to see a cat curled up on his stomach. "Oh, well that's new." 

Frank chuckled as Gerard woke up and noticed the cat “Morning..cat got to you before I could, lucky bastard” he said with a small chuckle but was seriously considering moving the creature to make room for himself. “I’ve never spent the night in a human’s bed like this before” he said softly and shuffled onto his knees before looking directly at the black cat. He lowered his head to see it’s face “What’s the cat’s name?” he asked before looking at Gerard, still all sleepy. It took Gerard a second to register the fact that he was being asked a question. He rubbed at his face to wake himself up some more. 

"Lucy" he finally replied, looking down at the two of them which caused his softening jawline to double. "He showed up on my doorstep one night and insisted on making himself at home, kind of like you" Gerard laughed a bit, making his stomach jump and startle Lucy. He gave the cat a scratch behind the ear to soothe him before continuing. "I thought he was a girl for a while so I thought the name Lucy was fitting. You can imagine my surprise when the vet had to break the news that my little Lucy was actually more of a Luther, but because I had gotten so attached to the name I decided to keep it."

Frank nodded and chuckled to himself slightly “or Lucifer” he smiled and watched as Gerard pet the cat’s head. He wanted head scratches too, so of course he just bowed his head in front of Gerard’s hand like nobody's business and waited to feel a hand in his hair. Of course there was the chance that Gerard would just give him a confused look and keep petting the cat but if that was the case he would just rub his head up against Gerard’s hand like a pet until he got what he wanted. Frank just wanted to lay his head on Gerard’s warm stomach and be pet. It wasn't hard to make him happy. Somehow, Gerard’s hand did end up resting on top of the demon's head. Without really processing it, he began to comb his fingers through the top of Frank's black hair. Lucy didn't seem too happy being neglected. He glared at Frank before getting up and stretching, then hopping off Gerard's stomach. As the priest busied his hand on top of Frank's head, he could hear what sounded like soft purring, but his cat was nowhere near them. 'That's odd' he thought to himself, halting his movements. Gerard decided to ignore it, he's learned not to question whatever this demon does now. "No, most definitely not Lucifer. Despite whatever happened last night, and what is happening now, I'm still a priest." Gerard watched as Lucy's black fluffy tail left the room as he replied. Their tone was stern, but he was still almost lovingly scratching at Frank's head.

Frank closed his eyes a little as Gerard raked through his hair “yeah yeah i know...” he mumbled. “But that’s the thing” he said almost frowning softly “You’re a priest. I’m a literal demon from hell” he stated. He opened his eyes gently and looked into Gerard's a little before looking down a little “Not only that, but i’m a man. and you’re a man. and we...you know..” Frank continued. “So where does that leave us? Am I just your demon with benefits?” he said, chuckling slightly, but he would definitely get his feelings hurt if Gerard said yes to that. “i don’t really feel like just being your secret little sex toy” he mumbled and leaned up into Gerard’s hand for them to continue petting him as he felt him stop a little.

"I-" Gerard sighed, not really sure how to respond. "Frank, you know that's a difficult question for me to answer. Regardless of what happens, you'll need to stay a secret. Like you said, you're a demon." Gerard's heart sank when he saw Frank's expression. He could tell that Frank didn't need to be lectured right now so he ran his hand down to Frank's chin to tilt his head up."But- but I will say that you're more than a toy to me. Just give me some time”. Frank nodded and purred a bit more, that seemed fair. It would be awfully mean of Frank to pressure Gerard into a label so quickly. He sighed softly, not in an unhappy manner, just a sigh, and sat up a little bit.  
“I mean...don’t sweat it i guess..i’m not really supposed to be dating humans anyway. Just supposed to do my job then go” he mumbled, mid stretch. You could tell he didn’t want to say that. He didn’t want to have to leave Gerard. That’s just how it was though. Demons don’t usually get emotionally attached to the person. For the time being though, he laid back down with his head on Gerard’s belly, pulling the blanket up over himself as he curled him slightly. “I bet you’ve never been used as a pillow before, huh?” he asked with a smile, changing the subject for them.

Gerard smiled, relieved that the conversation was taking a lighter turn. "I can't say I have. Lucy's never laid on me like that until now" he shrugged.

“Well, I think I speak for the both of us when I say we prefer you this way” he giggled. “This is way more comfortable than a flat stomach” he purred and perked up a little bit when he heard Gerard’s tummy growl from underneath him. “mm, sounds like someone’s hungry” he teased slightly and sat up, he glided his hand across Gerard’s stomach and gave him a pat before hopping off the bed. “I’ll get you breakfast” he smiled and grabbed the closest shirt he could find. He threw it on before going downstairs. The demon was in his boxers and one of the priest’s t-shirts. What a sight to see. He went on downstairs to the kitchen quickly and looked around to see what was in the fridge before summoning a couple things. Pancakes, hash browns, and scrambled eggs. He didn’t know how to cook. He made sure to get it all on the table nice and neatly though before grabbing syrup, butter, salt, milk and sugar that was already in the kitchen and putting it on the table as well. The one thing he didn’t summon was coffee, mostly because he could make that himself no problem. 

Once the smell of hash browns wafted upstairs Gerard hauled himself out of bed, giving his middle a quick glance before tugging a shirt over it. Hard to believe he was ever slim. "Smells amazing" he called out to Frank while walking down the stairs. He could feel and see his stomach bouncing with each step, causing the tight shirt to ride up just enough to reveal a sliver of soft underbelly. Gerard was more focused on his mouth watering than pulling the shirt down though so he walked right in the kitchen without adjusting it.

Frank looked over at Gerard as he walked in and smiled before noticing his shirt. “Oh my” he giggled and walked up to him before examining the state of his clothes. “Looks like I really filled out your shirts too, hm?” he asked with a smirk and pecked Gerard’s lips “maybe we should spend some time buying you new clothes today” he suggested and went back to the coffee as it brewed. “Sit down, that’s all for you” he grinned before eventually walking over with a cup of coffee for Gerard. He sat down near to him and just watched since well, he couldn’t eat human food. It looked like Frank was going easy on him this morning for once since there was only one plate set on the table. Gerard sat himself down and happily reached for his fork and dug in. There were four pancakes, which he finished off almost as soon as he started. He moved on to the rest of his plate, mixing the eggs with the hashbrowns. 

"So good," he said in between bites. This might have been the first normal serving Gerard's had since Frank started managing his meals. It was weird not being too full to breathe properly after eating, but he definitely wasn't complaining. Gerard burped into his hand when he finished, contently patting his stomach. "My compliments to the chef"

Frank smiled and rested his elbows on the table as he gave Gerard a loving look. “Mm, I would say thank you but I don’t cook '' he shrugged. He could tell Gerard was assuming that was the end of his breakfast and found it very amusing. Without another word he summoned another stack of pancakes onto Gerard’s plate before sitting up and grabbing the syrup for him, drizzling it onto the stack for Gerard before leaning back at looking at him with a stupid grin “Surely you didn’t think that’s all I would serve you” he chuckled “A big guy’s gotta eat! Four pancakes is nothing to you” he teased as if Gerard was eating such large amounts by choice.

"I knew it was too good to be true" he groaned and roughly cut into the stack. The bottom of his stomach was starting to peek out more from under the hem of his shirt, resting proudly on his bare thighs. When he looked down, he noticed how his ass took up the entire seat, hips squishing against the arms when shifting positions. Gerard could only imagine how unapologetically greedy he looked right now, butter and syrup coating his lips. It felt nice. He had spent all his life perfecting his outward appearance, concerned more about how he was perceived by others than his own happiness. Right now, Gerard was happy, ill fitting clothes and all. Speaking of clothes... "Do we have to go out today? I can go a few more days just in my boxers. I'm sure you'd love the view." Gerard smirked into another forkful of pancakes, used to the rhythm of eating and keeping a conversation. If he was being honest, he really can't go a few more days. The shirts are manageable, but his boxers were cutting painfully into his hips. It pushed his love handles up and accentuated them even more. His belly pooled over the waistband and sat in his soft lap. A few more days and he might bust the seams. Frank jerked a brow and laughed at the priest. He looked down directly at Gerard’s stomach and how it sat in his lap with the waistband of his boxers cutting into him. He reached his hand out and tugged at Gerard’s boxers just enough for them to both see the angry red lines.

“As much as I love to see your pale thighs,” he began and let go of the waistband so it snapped back onto Gerard’s skin “I think you need new clothes. Unless you want to rip something while you stuff your face” he chuckled “or pop another button at any given moment” he purred. “You know I'm always up for good button pop” he teased and leaned back in his chair a little to watch how Gerard made somewhat of a mess around his mouth.

Gerard gasped at the slight sting when Frank let go of the waistband. "Fine" He mumbled and went back to his plate. The embarrassment of eventually popping a button overpowered his desire to stay home all day in his underwear.  
Like the first plate, it didn't take Gerard long to clear. He chugged what was left of his coffee and licked his lips clean. Gerard let out a satisfied sigh and looked to Frank. "Am I excused from the table" he asked mockingly while bracing his hands on the table to heave himself up.

Frank hummed and chuckled softly when Gerard got ready to get up and nodded "You're free to go" he purred and hopped up with ease, unlike Gerard, who struggled to pull his heavy body out of the chair. "Go put on something that fits, that is, if you can find anything that fits" Frank teased and made himself useful by putting the plates in the sink and putting away the syrup and such. He soon made his way to Gerard's room to see how he was doing in the wardrobe department. Gerard didn't really have any jeans that fit him, not well at least, so frank was thinking he might have to end up helping the chubby bastard into them again, especially since his stomach was full. It was definitely time for a new wardrobe. Gerard already had clothes on by the time Frank walked up to the door, but he didn't turn around to face the demon.

"So" he began, tugging down his shirt some more. "Good news and bad news." Gerard finally turned slowly, eyes glued to the floor. "Bad news is there's no way I'm going to be able to button these pants. Good news is I found a shirt long enough to cover it. As long as I don't raise my arms everything should be okay." Frank rolled eyes slightly, assuming that Gerard was exaggerating and just needed some help again, but when he walked up to Gerard and pressed him up against the wall to try and button his pants he realized he was wrong. 

“Oh man-“ he puffed and giggled “you’re fucked” he laughed and pulled away to look at him “Your clothes really are skin tight, hm? I’ve made a real glutton out of you” he grinned and sat on the edge of Gerard’s bed. “Well, if you’re ready i’m ready!” he chirped and hopped off the bed, starting to head downstairs, forgetting that he was in nothing but Gerard’s t-shirt and boxers. He didn’t seem to notice or care either. No one could see him after all

"Oh you're far from ready" Gerard said, catching Frank's arm before he could leave. He gestured to Frank's clothes, hoping that would be enough to tell Frank to get changed. Obviously it wasn't. The demon just stared at him dumbly like always. Gerard pinched at the bridge of his nose and groaned. "You can't go out in that. I don't want to be looking at your dick in public." Gerard let go of his arm and looked around the room. "Where are your pants?"

Frank looked down at himself as it was brought to his attention he wasn’t wearing any pants and looked back up at Gerard “why’re you looking at my dick anyway?” he smirked and rolled his eyes “it’s not like anyone can see me” the demon mumbled and went into the living room where he found his pants tossed aside. He went over and slipped into them with ease before looking at Gerard again. “Okay, now let’s go” he said “unless there’s something else you wanna complain about” he joked and walked up to Gerard, taking his hand in his own and going for the door. They got into the car and Gerard started to drive.

The priest could sense the demon glaring at him. Since they were in the car and no one was there other than Frank, he allowed his shirt to ride up, showing off his belly pushing out of the open jeans. Gerard kept his focus on the road and turned up the radio. He didn't want to talk about his situation, he knew how bad it looked. The sooner he can get some fitting clothes the better. Once Gerard had found a parking spot close to one entrance of the mall he adjusted his clothes and hopped out. "I don't even know what size I am now" Gerard muttered to Frank anxiously. He was walking with one hand holding onto the hem of his shirt, making sure it always covered his tummy. He felt ridiculous. Frank had definitely been giving Gerard a couple glances and the pale stomach sitting in his lap, but he could tell the priest wasn’t very happy about his own situation, so he didn’t say anything. Walking up to the mall, the small demon shoved his hands in his pockets before looking around.

“Well you’ve definitely gone up a size or two. So uh, whatever you were before...plus two.?” he said, not really knowing the whole size system. Frank wasn’t used to buying clothes was all. He followed Gerard closely around the mall to find a suitable store to shop from, he almost completely forgot what they were doing when they walked past the Cinnabon. “Ooh, that smells delicious!” Frank hummed and stopped a little, tugging at Gerard’s arm to make him stop and get some, but when he looked at him again he remembered why they were there and kept walking. Gerard was probably still full from breakfast anyway. He could tell Gerard was obviously embarrassed about needing to pull his shirt down to hide his gut and undone jeans.

Gerard's mouth watered as he took in the sweet smells coming from the store, but quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts. How could he be thinking of food right now? It's obvious why Frank would be, considering he's a gluttony demon or whatever, but Gerard should know better. He was literally busting out of his clothes in public. Cinnabon could wait. 

Gerard was never one to go shopping, he never needed to until now. So that meant he didn't really know what store was best. After window shopping a bit, he finally decided to just go in the closest store. His tummy was starting to rumble, now craving cinnamon rolls thanks to Frank, but he pushed it aside and looked around for the men's section. Frank was definitely going to make sure to get Gerard into those new clothes as soon as he bought them, he didn’t want to miss his chance at going home with a couple treats like cinnabon! He wanted to get Gerard a box, then maybe they could look around and see what else there was. Oh frank’s mind was really working to figure out how it would pan out. Buy the clothes, put the clothes on Gerard, and work his way into getting Gerard to the cinnabon at the very least. He was sure Gerard would enjoy a couple warm treats after all. Who wouldn’t? Frank didn’t exactly know the feeling of biting into a warm cinnamon roll, but it smelled amazing, so he could only imagine it tasted just as great. When they walked around the store, Frank ended up getting distracted by random graphic tees and such. It took him a minute to remember where he was before going back to Gerard near the jeans. “see anything so far?” he asked, looking at the clothes. He wasn’t shuffling through them like Gerard was, he couldn’t, people would see. So he just stood there with his little tail between his legs and hands shoved in his pockets

"I think so" he replied while examining a pair of black slacks. He was roughly around 170lbs and fit comfortably in a size 37 a few months back, so he hoped a 38 would do. Gerard looked down at his ever growing middle and reevaluated his decision. He wasn't even close to buttoning his current jeans, it was stupid to assume one size up would help. 'Best to start with 40' Gerard thought to himself as he exchanged the pair for a larger size. Frank watched Gerard and chuckled to himself softly. “Will those fit?” he asked quietly but didn’t stop Gerard from going into the changing room with the 40.

Gerard stood in the dressing room with his arms crossed. "If I don't put these on... then I'll never know exactly how- how fat I've gotten. Staying home for the rest of my life in boxers still doesn't sound like that bad of a plan."

“Now now, living in your underwear isn’t very fun unless you’re getting fat enough to rip the seams. Even then, there’s nothing like a good pair of jeans” he purred and stood outside of the dressing room Gerard stood in, giving him some privacy. “Can't buy Cinnabon in your underwear” he chuckled “and i'm not just going to summon everything for you. That’s boring” he blabbered on mostly to himself at this point with his hands shoved in his pockets

Gerard ignored Frank's rambling like always, he had a more important task to focus on. All that could be heard from inside the little room was grunts and hushed curses, nothing that should be coming from a priest. The pants slid up his thighs with minimal effort but put up a fight when it reached his middle. He hated buttoning pants under the hang of his belly, but that seemed to be the only way to somewhat easily wear these slacks. Gerard spat out a few more obceneties while fumbling with the button until finally, he got it clasped. God, he looked fat. He grabbed at the pudge that hung over the waistband, lifted it up and cringed at how his whole stomach wobbled when he dropped it. This size wouldn't last more than a week with the rate he was gaining. "I- I don't like this pair as much as I thought I would. Maybe a different brand. It's just.. fitted weird I guess." he called to Frank while continuing to prod at his tummy.

Frank listened to Gerard from the dressing room and chuckled “oh I'm sure it doesn’t look that bad, open up a little let me see '' he said with a soft smirk before inviting himself in and looking Gerard up and down. “I don’t think it’s the style Gerard, I think you just picked a size too small” he giggled and grabbed at Gerard’s tummy. “Yeah definitely too small, look at that” he mumbled and shook his head softly “Try going up another size or two, that’ll probably fit better” he grinned and let go of him so he could get out of the jeans. “You need to stop underestimating how much weight you’re putting on. I mean come on I’m good at my job!” he laughed

Gerard glared at the demon before tugging on the skin tight jeans he came in with. He didn't even bother with the button this time, just let his belly pooch out between the flaps. "Too good" he replied flatly while looking down at his belly. 

Before Frank could poke more fun at his weight Gerard pulled his shirt down and left the fitting room, pausing to look at the numerous racks of pants in front of him. While he scanned the store he spotted a woman headed his way. "Oh no" he muttered and quickly sucked in his stomach as much as he could.

The woman working her way over to Gerard had noticed that he seemed to be struggling with finding his size, so she decided to make herself useful. “You know if you’re having trouble finding your size, i’m happy to give you a quick measure!” she smiled, holding up a measuring tape that was rolled up in her hand. Frank watched as she came over and smirked before wrapping around Gerard’s waist from behind.

“I think it’s in your best interest to get measured. We want to get out of here quickly after all, don’t we?” he asked and let go of the priest to see what he’d say to the pretty woman in red lipstick and pigtails.

"I-" Gerard's heart was racing. Yet again, Frank had a point. He hated it when the demon was right. "I guess I could use the help" he finally responded, nervously tugging on the hem of his shirt. Gerard followed the lady back into the fitting room where there was more privacy, still not relaxing his belly. He stood with his arms loosely across his middle as he watched the dark haired woman unravel the measuring tape. As long as his shirt stayed over the top of his pants this encounter should be quick and easy. Just get his measurements and get out of there. Once the measuring tape was nicely unraveled she looked over at Gerard who was covering his middle slightly.

“You don’t have to be nervous” she smiled sincerely and lifted the tape. "If you could just lift your shirt a tiny bit so I can get an accurate measure that would be great” She hummed and got up closer to him. “Just enough to get to your waist”

Gerard's eyes widened and his face went pale. He had to bite his lip to prevent himself from blurting out 'no'. "Uh, you could just- just do it over the fabric, right?" When she didn't reply Gerard relaxed his stomach and slowly raised his shirt. "I take that as a no." He glanced over at Frank almost searching for reassurance, unable to meet the woman's gaze. Frank looked back at Gerard with a half sympathetic half entertained look in his eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall, staying out of the employee’s way. He didn’t exactly enjoy being walked through like a ghost, it felt gross. The woman noticed Gerard’s undone jeans make room for his stomach and almost blushed.

“Happens to the best of us” she offered as a way to let Gerard off the hook. His breath hitched at her touch, feeling her hands and the measuring tape glide across his plush figure. The woman subconsciously gave his stomach a pat after she removed the tape from his middle. Frank perked up to that, and he got closer to gently take Gerard’s hand and lean into him a little. She couldn’t see him but that didn’t run through his mind. He just grabbed onto Gerard as if she would know of his presence. It’s not like Frank had the right to do anything anyway, they weren’t a thing. 

"Washing machine uh.. shrunk my clothes" he lied, tightening his grip on Frank's hand. 

“I hate it when that happens" she smiled while rolling the tape up in her hands. "Your waist is roughly 42 inches" the woman added before leaving the room just for a moment to grab a size 44 in the same style of jeans Gerard had tried on earlier. The demon smirked at that.

“42, huh? Weren’t you a 37 before?” he asked mostly rhetorically and shut up as she came back. 

“These should do” She hummed and held them out a little so Gerard could see. "Decided to go with a 44, wouldn’t want them to shrink on ya again, besides, belts always work”. Frank chuckled. 

“You won’t need a belt, I’ll fill you out just fine” He purred slightly, feeling good as he leaned into Gerard closely with their hands gripped together. Gerard gave her a half smile while trying to ignore Frank. 

"Thank you uh-" he paused to squint at the badge on her shirt, "Lindsey. I appreciate the help." After checking out at the register Gerard left the store with 3 new pairs of pants, he didn't want to stick around any longer to search for shirts. The new size felt so much nicer, even if they did hang kind of low on his hips, anything was better than what he previously had on. Frank had an arm looped around Gerard's as they walked. The priest was thankful that the demon was invisible to everyone else. It gave him the chance to kind of practice showing affection to the same sex in public without anyone knowing.

He knew Frank wouldn't let him walk out of the mall without stopping for a few treats so he willingly walked up to the Cinnabon counter before Frank could whine. Gerard subtly looked to Frank, nonverbally asking what he wanted him to order.

Frank grinned up at Gerard and spoke up “Get yourself a box of four” He hummed “Give yourself a little break” he chuckled since four was still a lot for others. Once Gerard got his box, he started to walk with him again and pointed at the pretzel place “Ohh, get a pretzel! Something salty to even out your sweet” he purred and noticed the smoothie place next door “Throw in a smoothie to wash it all down” he grinned again and looked up at Gerard for approval, as if it would stop him if Gerard protested. “I’m gonna have to work even harder to fill up your new jeans” he giggled “I think this is a good start” Gerard had already finished off one cinnamon roll as they walked since he was a little hungry after his fairly light breakfast. He raised an eyebrow at Frank. If he had to work harder, why is he going so easy today? Sure, he had already eaten more than the average person this morning, but it was rare for Gerard to walk away contently full. Anything less than stuffed wasn't enough for Frank. He didn't bring up his concern though, just kept his mouth busy with his box of warm treats.  
By the time they got in the car all Gerard had left was his smoothie. He sucked on it every now and then while driving, but eventually got tired of the silence between them.

"Alright, something's off with you today. What's going on?" 

“What?” Frank asked and looked up at Gerard. “I’m fine” he chuckled “Are you wondering why you’re not whining about a stomach ache already? I just felt like being nice today. Can’t a demon be nice every once in a while?” Frank questioned, mocking innocence. He didn’t plan on telling Gerard his agenda. No, he wanted to surprise him. It was going to be fun.

"No, that's literally the whole point" Gerard wasn't impressed with Frank's answer, but obviously the stubborn demon had no intention of filling him in on his sick plans. It most definitely had something to do with filling him up, that much Gerard was sure of. He kept that in mind while he drank the thick smoothie, deciding not to drain it completely. The more room he had in his stomach the easier tonight would be.

Frank rolled his eyes slightly “oh come on I can be nice” He said shaking his head slightly “Just...try not to fill up too much before dinner. I know, that’s the opposite of what I always tell you but just trust me” he smirked and got out of the car when they arrived home and parked the car. Frank jumped out and rushed to the door, pausing to let the priest catch up and unlock it. He had to start thinking about exactly what he would be feeding Gerard tonight. Maybe he’d even get to test out his little trance move on him if Gerard was okay with it. There was a lot he wanted to try, he just needed Gerard to be up for it.

After a couple hours of Gerard lounging around and Frank sort of planning what the hell he was doing, it was coming up to dinner time. Frank made sure the priest was out of site when he started to set everything up. 

The main course was lasagna, but of course there was more than just that. Bread sticks, chocolate cake, spaghetti, and garlic bread. He was hoping to get Gerard into thinking he was having nothing but a sort of Italian dinner. Of course it was more food than one person would usually eat and Gerard will definitely feel full afterwards, but once Gerard finished his main meal, they would get into the fun stuff. Sweets, mainly because of how good they smelled to frank, but of course there were some saltier items in mind to balance everything out.

“Gerard” He called out as he sat down at the table with his elbows holding his head up on the table, tail swaying behind himself. “Come down for dinner” he purred. 

Gerard tossed his notebook aside and hopped out of bed. He had changed into some stretchy pajama pants and a Star Wars shirt that hugged his hips a little more than he liked it to. His tummy growled as he went down the stairs, as if it was expressing its excitement for a big meal. He reached the last few steps before noticing how the table was decorated. Candles, roses, italian food? “Frank..” Gerard said softly and sat down with the demon. “What’s the occasion? This is certainly not what I expected” he chuckled a little and watched as Frank simply shrugged slightly while watching the other man sit down.

“I told you I can be nice” The demon purred softly and let Gerard sit down. “We forgot to get you new shirts, that little thing is so small!” Frank teased a little and picked up the fork before he handed it to the Priest. “Dig in” Frank couldn’t wait for Gerard to finish up all the food here so he could finally get down to business. This was the last night Frank was getting to stuff Gerard, so he was definitely trying to just make it the best one yet. If Gerard will allow it, he’ll use a spell and everything. “Have some garlic bread” he said and offered him various things from the table, but there was something off about him. Gerard just opened his mouth, waiting for Frank to give him a bite of the bread. He noticed Frank's expression, he couldn't quite read it. Shouldn't the demon be happy right now? It's dinner time after all, not to mention a rather romantic one. "What, you suddenly against feeding me after all this time?" He joked, taking the bread himself, moaning into a big bite. Garlic bread had to be one of Gerard's guilty pleasures. It's just so buttery and perfect and- he was getting distracted. 'Focus.' Gerard told himself. 'It's too early to lose yourself in the food’ he thought before bringing his attention back to Frank, still waiting for a response.

Frank chuckled slightly. “You can feed yourself” he said and rolled his eyes to shrug off that sad, bittersweet glaze he had and grabbed another breadstick before gently pressing it to Gerard’s lips after he finished the first one. He lowered his hand a little once Gerard took a bite. “Unless of course, I’ve been spoiling you too much, making you all soft and lazy” Frank cooed with a smirk, bringing a finger to poke at the plush belly sitting on the priest's thighs. 

“I guess so” Gerard chuckled, eyes following the bread in the demon’s hands. Frank used it to sop up the spaghetti sauce on the now empty plate before feeding him the rest. "What's next on the menu?" Gerard asked, still chewing. Frank smiled more broadly and stood up a little, bringing a tray of lasagna over. It was small enough to where Gerard would finish it but big enough for him to feel nice and full. Definitely not enough to stuff him of course.

“I’m sure you’re thirsty by now, aren’t you?” he asked “What would you like to drink? I can summon anything” he hummed and rested his elbows on the table as he settled back down in his seat to gaze at Gerard almost lovingly. He still felt that lingering sadness of knowing this was his last night but distracting himself with what Gerard was eating definitely helped a lot. 

As Gerard dug his fork into his lasagna upon having it set in front of him and stopped to breathe before he answered with "Diet coke". He was basically inhaling his food, but there was a method to his madness. Gerard had learned during the countless stuffing sessions that the less time he spent focusing on what was going into his stomach the easier eating more would be. He wouldn't realize how much he'd stuffed in his belly until the very end. Of course that just promised him a killer tummy ache, but Frank was always there to soothe the cramps. Being praised made the pain all worth it. 

Frank nodded and it wasn’t long before a liter of diet coke appeared on the table, ready to be drunk. He grabbed a piece of garlic bread and gently pressed it to Gerard’s lips, making him eat that before letting him crack open the coke. He didn’t grab any glasses for Gerard to drink out of, he met the man drinking out of the fridge, so he was sure Gerard wouldn’t be too bothered. He wanted to warn Gerard about pacing himself, but he didn’t listen before, so why would he listen now? Surely Gerard has his own methods in mind by now anyway. Gerard had learned to really enjoy stuffings, it was intimate and he knew Frank would always take care of him. Their relationship grew about as quickly as his waistline. He felt as if he had known the demon all his life. Gerard smiled into the bite and licked the grease from his lips before looking down at the bottle expectantly.

Frank grabbed the coke once Gerard finished the garlic bread from his hand and twisted it open before bringing it to Gerard's lips and making sure his head was tilted back just enough to give an easy drink letting Gerard let him know when he’d had enough. The demon set down the soda and closed it again when Gerard had enough and let him burp up what he needed to from the carbonation now bubbling in his tummy before grabbing the fork from Gerard and feeding him a little, getting slightly ahead of himself. When he remembered that this was supposed to be the part where Gerard was still in control of himself for the most part he sat back down and let Gerard start to dig in by himself some more. “Better hurry up, that chocolate cake looks delicious” he chuckled.

Gerard pressed his fingers into the dome of his belly to release another trapped burp. He was far from being full, but the soda filled him up with air. "Excuse me" he muttered. "A carbonated beverage probably wasn't the best choice." He adjusted his position in the chair and focused on finishing off the lasagna. Gerard loved Frank's summoning ability, and abused it often, not that Frank would pass up an opportunity to keep him well fed. Everything the demon summoned tasted amazing, Gerard couldn't get enough of it! He was very excited to taste the cake so he quickly shoved the remaining pasta down, leaning back in his chair with a heavy sigh.

As Gerard took a moment to let the food settle, Frank got up to retrieve the lovely chocolate cake sitting pretty on the table. He gave Gerard a small kiss when he returned, smoothing a hand over Gerard’s tummy. Frank dragged his finger through some of the frosting and brought it up to Gerard’s lips. He let the priest lick the sugar off before cutting a slice out. He decided to not bother with plates or forks anymore, they would just take up too much time and effort. Frank grabbed the piece and lifted it up to Gerards lips. “Just for you” he purred.

"How kind" Gerard grinned and opened his mouth wide to fit the cake. He moaned as he took the first bite, it was so moist and sweet. "It’s amazing," Gerard said, muffled by the spongy cake. He leaned forward a bit to reach the cake since Frank hadn't given him another bite immediately after he swallowed. "You're really slacking tonight" he joked, licking some chocolate off his lips

“Am I?” Frank asked and shoved the next bite into Gerard’s mouth as if out of spite. “Less talking, more eating, Father” he mumbled and filled Gerard's mouth up with the rest of the slice. He paused to examine the icing covering his hand as the other man chewed, grinning when a thought popped up. It was time to make things more interesting. The demon quickly shook his hand, willing it clean with a puff of dark red smoke. Frank gave Gerard a short glance, finding that he had his eyes closed as he savored the dessert. He took this as an opportunity to start sweetening the priest up outside of the sugar on his tongue. The demon planted a kiss on his soft jaw and made his way down to Gerard’s pale neck before kissing him there. Frank’s hand, now clean, slithered up into Gerard’s hair and gripped ever so slightly. When the priest swallowed he lifted his head and ran his hand back down out of his hair so that he was caressing Gerard’s warm cheek. “Milk?” He asked softly. Gerard nodded softly and waited for the demon to summon a small jug before letting him pour the cold milk down his throat. Gerard moaned a bit to let Frank know he was done and let out a burp as the jug was removed from his lips. Frank leaned in once again and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck as he began to kiss his lips, the taste of frosting lingering on them. The romantic setting of candles and roses made it perfect. They stayed that way for a brief while, making out somewhat before Frank finally mumbled something against his lips. “Go put your work clothes on”. This of course caught Gerard off guard. The priest frowned slightly at having their kiss interrupted and the thought of being in anything but his stretchy pjs.

“Frank, you know they won’t fit,” He mumbled. 

“That’s the point” Frank mumbled back. Gerard scooted Frank off of his lap with a slight grumble and located the outfit upstairs. The priest stepped out of his pjs, lightly scratching at the bare skin on his stomach before sliding his arms in the black robe. Frank would probably prefer to see pale skin through the gaps between buttons rather than a star wars shirt. Taking in a deep breath, he clasped the buttons on the first attempt. Gerard had gotten good at it now considering he's had months to practice. The priest came back downstairs to Frank soon after. "You don't mind that I'm just in my boxers under this, right?" Gerard asked, relaxing his stomach. Since he hadn't eaten much today, only the bottom buttons spread enough to show a sliver of his tummy. The robe still hugged his love handles. Those were always present and always soft, even on an empty stomach. Gerard sat himself back down at the table, allowing the robe to shift and expose his thick thighs.

Frank chuckled “No not at all”.

The demon returned to hand feeding Gerard slices of the cake, waiting for him to start closing his eyes to the rich taste again. He leaned into Gerard, pressing his face into the man’s neck. One hand managed to get a hold on one of Gerard’s wrists. He lifted his head a little to see if Gerard still had his eyes closed before summoning rope. His tail brought Gerard’s other arm behind him and he started to kiss Gerard's neck again to distract him a little more as he tied the knot around his wrists. When Gerard was done with his mouthful, Frank lifted his head and pressed his lips against Gerard’s before lightly pulling back to give Gerard some more milk. As Frank did so, Gerard wanted to rub his tummy since it was starting to feel full. However, the priest noticed he couldn't move his hands. His eyes widened and he looked up at the demon. Gerard tugged at his restraints again, a little more panicked this time. "Frank.." he grunted and stopped his efforts to free himself as it was shaking his stomach up.

Frank watched as Gerard realized his wrists were restrained and placed one hand on Gerard’s stomach and the other on Gerard’s cheek. “Hey calm down, don’t worry I’m not gonna hurt you,” he said and looked him in the eyes “just thought we should go out with a bang” he smirked slightly, but knew Gerard might ask questions as to what that meant exactly, so he quickly moved on to avoid that. “Tonight's going to be extra special” he purred and brushed his lips past Gerard’s “of course, if that’s okay with you” he mumbled. If Gerard wasn’t comfortable being tied up for this, he would undo it. Frank was a demon, but he wasn’t a monster.

Gerard's expression softened, the corners of his mouth turning up into a slight smile. "Whatever you say" he replied a little out of breath. "I'm yours," the priest looked down at his stomach then back up at Frank. "As long as you can give my tummy some attention and feed me at the same time."

“Of course” Frank smiled back and leaned in to kiss him while a warm box of pizza was summoned behind him on the table. The demon pulled his head back to grab a slice of pizza before bringing the greasy slice to Gerard’s lips. He watched as the priest opened his mouth nice and wide enough for a big bite. Frank’s other hand rested on Gerard’s stomach, sliding down and following the curve before sliding back up with the flow of his body and gently rubbing into his belly. Gerard got through the slice pretty quickly and it wasn’t long before he had another slice in his mouth. Frank would start using his tail to hold food up to Gerard’s hungry mouth soon, he was just waiting until his stomach hurt a little and he had to care for it with both hands.

After finishing a few more, nearing the final slices, Gerard turned his head away from the pizza being presented to him and burped. The buttons on his robe were definitely tighter, but gave no signs of snapping off despite how stuffed Gerard felt. He arched his back slightly, pushing his gut further into Frank's hands. It was about that time where Gerard would start to get needy and oversensitive, desperate for the demon's touch. "Just- just these last pieces, right?" He panted. Gerard was begging more than he was asking, he knew Frank would decide when he's had enough, so asking was useless.

Frank placed both hands on Gerard’s bloated belly and nodded. “Of the pizza at least” he mumbled slightly and began to mold into his soft stomach through his clothes as he felt the priest get needy beneath him, like putty in his hands. Frank’s little tail slipped into the pizza box behind him and picked up a slice before bringing it to Gerard’s lips. Frank kissed at Gerard’s ever so soft jawline as he fed the priest without either of their hands and focused more on making sure Gerard didn’t get too much of a stomach ache too soon. He rubbed fairly deep circles into his tummy and stopped a little bit to feel around at Gerard’s buttons. they were definitely hanging on...maybe Frank would be working a little harder than he first anticipated. Frank held the crust of Gerard’s slice to his mouth with his hand when it came down to it and grabbed another slice with his tail to bring up to Gerard’s mouth, practically shoving it in before Gerard really had a chance to finish the crust of the last slice. He brought his hands back down to Gerard’s sensitive belly and rubbed in nicely. Gerard would have some more soda after this, then they could either return to the cake or something else if Gerard wasn’t wanting the chocolate again quite yet.

Gerard would have made an annoyed remark about the forceful feeding, but Frank's fingers digging into his belly in all the right spots made up for it. It eased some of the air bubbles out as burps when he pressed towards the top of his stomach where it was tightest. Gerard groaned, embarrassed of the fact that he was belching with pizza stuffed in his mouth. Like a true glutton. He harshly swallowed the mouthful and leaned his head back. "I look and sound like a fucking pig" Gerard whined. There was chocolate and pasta sauce covering his cheeks and chin and his belly was protruding outward against the restraining fabric. There was maybe one more slice left in the box, he didn't know for sure since Frank had it turned away from his sight. He could only assume from how packed his belly was after what he just ate. He lazily held his mouth open without lifting his head up. Frank would bring the food to him.

Frank chuckled slightly “mm, well you’re my pig” he smirked softly and poked at his belly a little before bringing the last slice up to Gerard’s mouth. When Gerard finished his last slice, the demon brought the soda over and tipped Gerard’s head up a little “make noise when you’ve had enough” he said and brought the bottle to Gerard’s lips before pouring in the bubbly liquid, stopping for Gerard to breathe before pouring in some more and setting the bottle back down to tend to Gerard’s poor belly, bubbling with soda on top of the pizza and everything else he’s eaten so far. He pushed into his belly a little and let the priest burp up what he needed to, nuzzling his face into his neck and letting him lay back for a moment just to let his belly rest a little. He checked on the button again “this shit’s really built right, hm?” he asked mostly to himself “well you’re not getting up until your buttons fly off” he smirked and glided his pale hand over them before rubbing into the swollen belly in his hands again

Gerard's face flushed. "W-what if I can't pop them" he wasn't sure If he wanted to know the answer. Gerard winced a bit as Frank poked a painful spot on his tummy. To be fair, all of it was pretty sore at this point. "I'm not sure how much more I can stomach"

“oh i’m sure you can keep eating...you just..need a little...push” he mumbled and looked up at Gerard. “Can i try something on you, Father?” The demon asked and lifted one of his hands to caress Gerard’s soft face “What if i put you under a spell? turn your aching into hunger... just for tonight, hm?” he asked and looked into Gerard’s eyes. “just until i can pop those testing buttons of yours..” he mumbled.

Gerard furrowed his brows in contemplation. "How many more secret demon tricks are you hiding from me" he chuckled before sighing. "Anything to make the uncomfortable tightness go away" Gerard nodded with a lazy grin.

“Oh I’ve just got a couple things up my sleeve, no secrets” he brushed and watched as Gerard gave him a lazy smile. The demon kissed his lips for a moment before cupping his face with both hands and looking into Gerard’s hazel eyes. His own eyes circled red for a brief moment, and within the next few seconds, he felt Gerard’s stomach growl slightly against him. “Now...What’re you hungry for?” He grinned slightly, pulling away a little. “I think we could revisit your cake, or maybe you don’t want chocolate again quite yet” he mumbled “I can summon anything, you know. if you’re gonna get fed with your hands behind your back you might as well have a say in what goes in” he smirked slightly

Gerards jaw loosened a little as he looked down at his bloated stomach in awe. He didn't feel painfully full now, if anything he was starting to get hungry again. "A burger sounds really good right now, maybe a milkshake" he licked his lips at the thought. "And some fries," he quickly added.

Frank summoned the burger and fries Gerard requested and grabbed the burger, holding it in his small pale hands before warning Gerard a little about what was happening “Remember, you only feel hungry. You’re definitely still full and I want you to finish dessert without being sick, okay?” he said and smirked slightly before bringing the mouthwatering burger to Gerard’s mouth. He watched as the priest bit in and pressed himself up against Gerard’s stomach a little more, not too much of course. Just enough to feel it really up against him. He let Gerard get through a couple pretty big bites before kissing at the corner of his mouth, and grabbing a couple of fries, stuffing them into Gerard’s mouth. He let Gerard chew through his mouth full and swallow before feeding him more of the burger.

Gerard wasn't satisfied after the burger and his tummy expressed it's frustration with a growl. "I asked for a milkshake too" he reminded Frank and held his mouth open for more fries.

Frank grabbed what was left of the fries and began to feed them to Gerard “Milkshake, right” he mumbled and finished giving Gerard the fries and summoning the milkshake, but not only that. He also summoned a funnel. He looked down at the buttons on Gerard and glazed his hand over them again, looking at how they were beginning to really strain now. The demon grabbed the funnel and held it up to Gerard. “Head back a little” he instructed and grabbed the milkshake with his other hand. He sat up in Gerard’s lap and made sure the end of the funnel was in his mouth before getting ready to pour. “Give me a tap to slow down and two to stop” he said, making sure Gerard understood before slowly pouring and watching how it went down.

The soft moan Gerard let out when the cold liquid slid down his throat was muffled by the funnel. He eagerly sucked at it, wanting the ice cream to flow at a faster pace. When Frank caught on and added more Gerard closed his eyes, focusing in on the addicting feeling of his stomach filling up slowly. The robe creaked threateningly as he shifted around. His belly was hurting, but not from overeating. The fabric dug deep into his stuffed middle and he was sure that there would be dark red lines to prove it once the buttons broke off. It was getting harder to breathe, but Gerard refused to stop. His chest heaved and his gut continued to expand, bloating up after each large gulp.

Frank watched as Gerard swallowed down the thick sugary milkshake and made sure he was okay the whole time. He was really taking it like he’d down it a million times before. The demon looked down at the buttons on Gerard’s clothes and felt himself getting slightly anxious. what if they didn’t pop? he couldn’t possibly feed Gerard more tonight, but as he came to the end of the milkshake and Gerard took his last thick gulp with a breath of relief, the buttons popped off with ease. “Fuck-“ Frank sighed and grinned as Gerard’s stomach filled out onto his lap, making Frank sit back just slightly farther than he was sat when they started. He pressed his hands into Gerard’s belly and rubbed in, despite Gerard not feeling the stomach ache he would usually have. He smiled at Gerard and kissed his lips gently before wrapping around him, placing his head on the priest’s shoulder for a moment. Normally he’d be shuffling down onto his knees between Gerard’s thighs by now.

Gerard panted while looking down at his belly with a dumb grin, feeling the buzz of a heavy food coma creeping in. "You should've used this trick from the start, I'll be able to enjoy what happens next a lot more now" he said the last part in a lower voice, nipping a little at Frank's neck.

Frank smiled slightly into his shoulder and reached his hands back to untie Gerard’s wrists, letting Gerard shuffle them around a little bit. The deeper tone and nip at his neck was always something that got Frank going, but not tonight. He felt Gerard’s hand hold his waist and the demon finally lifted his head a little, holding Gerard’s cheek. “Maybe we could just...can we just cuddle up tonight? I'm not quite feeling it” he said softly. It was weird that he ‘wasn’t feeling it’ after all of that hard work, but he just hoped Gerard wouldn’t question it.

"Oh-" the priest rubbed at his sore wrists awkwardly. "That sounds nice too" he finally answered with a reassuring smile. Gerard lowered a hand to palm at his boxers slightly. He was expecting a blow job at least, but it wouldn't be as pleasurable if Frank wasn't down for it. Gerard stretched his arms out and yawned. "I'm pretty tired anyway," he patted Frank's thigh to signal the demon to move. "I'll probably need some help getting to bed though"

Frank chuckled and got up “Oh I know” he said and helped Gerard up before making his way upstairs with him, slowly sure, but they got there. He undressed with Gerard and made sure they were both comfortable in soft fabrics before he got into bed with the priest and wrapped around him, nuzzling his face into Gerard and simply keeping a good hold on him. 

“Goodnight” Gerard said softly.

Frank didn’t have the strength to tell Gerard this was their last night together. He just hoped Gerard wouldn’t hate him in the morning once he was gone. “Goodnight”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a real shame that frank didn't use these stupid powers sooner.


	5. a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leaving their old lives behind, the two reunite, realizing a new thing or two throughout the night.

Lucy was the first one up that next morning, Frank left before the sun could rise. He couldn’t risk Gerard waking up before him, he didn’t have the strength to tell him he’d be leaving, so it was easier this way. Lucy had gotten used to having the demon’s body in the bed by now though, so when he realized Frank wasn’t there, he decided to get up off of Gerard and head downstairs to look for Frank. If he wasn’t in bed, he was probably in the kitchen, so Lucy went into the kitchen. He was a smart cat. The pet hopped up onto the counter and walked around a little as if he might find him up there, all he ended up doing was accidentally knocking a couple things onto the floor. This resulted in making a bunch of noise and waking Gerard who was still upstairs, trying to sleep. “Frank?” He called out slightly, eyes still closed. When he got no response the man fluttered open his tired eyes and began sitting up. “What the fuck is he doing..” he grumbled to himself and got out of bed. He was still full from last night. 

When Gerard got downstairs, tugging his shirt down, he walked into the kitchen, expecting to see a short little man with horns and a tail. Instead he caught a little black cat on the counter. “Lucy.” He mumbled and looked around slightly. “Where’s Frank?” He asked, as if the cat would know. Lucy simply meowed back at him, it was almost like he was saying he didn’t know. Gerard walked up to his cat and picked him up off of the counter, holding him close and petting his soft little head. “I’m sure he’ll be home soon. Little bastard’s never gone for too long. Too focused on keeping me well fed to stay gone for too long” Gerard chuckled and kissed Lucy’s little head before setting the cat down. It was weird not having Frank there for breakfast though, usually he was there for every meal of the day and more. Either way, the priest made himself a small breakfast, considering the fact that he was still slightly full from last night. Coffee, two slices of toast, eggs, and bacon. He had expected Frank to show up at any moment with donuts or something, anything, but as he sat down with his breakfast he realized that wasn’t happening. 

‘Small breakfast’. If you served this to Gerard back before Frank entered his life he’d look at you like you were crazy. This definitely wasn’t a huge breakfast by any means, but he didn’t have much of a breakfast outside coffee and maybe a slice of toast back before the gluttony settled in. He was so slim. All of his clothes fit, with wiggle room and everything. He felt awfully lonely without that demon at his side, pestering him to eat more. It only made him more hungry as he took two big bites into his toast and eggs. He didn’t feel satisfied without Frank. It felt as if there was an empty void deep inside him and he only knew one way to fill it. Food, and a lot of it. 

Throughout the day he tried not to think about it too much, demons probably got busy too right? Then again he was acting awfully strange last night. Yeah sure it was routine in the sense that he fed him but.. It was different. It’s like he broke out the big guns for that night, but why? It wasn’t any special occasion,and by the end of it, he wasn’t even ‘feeling it’. As far as Gerard was concerned, Frank was one horny bastard. He thought the demon would have his dick on fire by the end of all that. 

As the night went and the next day came, he started to get a bad feeling in his stomach about what that was all about, and when Frank still didn’t show up the next week, Gerard knew he was gone. Gone for good. Gerard had been trying to distract himself with food all week, fast food, ice cream, take out and all the snacks in between, but he wasn’t stuffing himself by any means, just distracting himself until Frank came home. For all he knew though, that meant he’d be distracting himself forever.

The hungry void in his gut really started craving more after it was truly apparent Frank was gone for good. Or at least that’s what it felt like to him. He stuffed himself with anything he could get his hands on; leftover pizza, mini powdered donuts, anything. Even the old freezer burnt waffles. Anything to keep his mouth busy in an attempt to distract himself from his thoughts. It didn't do much though, his mind was still racing through old memories and regrets he had with Frank. Maybe he should’ve been nicer, or maybe he just wasn’t good enough. 

"I don't know why I'm so shocked," he whined to Lucy who was sitting on the couch cushion beside him. "This is exactly what that stupid fuck planned on doing from the start. Fatten me up and leave." Gerard looked down at his middle and grabbed a handful of pudge with a grimace. "Just look at me!" He exclaimed while shoving a stack of three crackers into his mouth at once. Yes, he had moved onto stale crackers. "I'm a fucking glutton". 

He hated himself for being so easy to fool, desperate enough for love and affection he'd accept it from a fucking demon. Of course not even a demon sent from hell could truly love him. His eyes began to burn as he reached a hand into the sleeve of crackers, finding it empty. He was too full now to heave himself up and go through the pantry for more. It wasn't likely he'd find anything edible at this point considering the mess of empty containers and wrappers scattered around the room. All he was left with was a tummy ache that only worsened his mood. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen. 

It was the resentment towards Frank that was building up in him, he felt so stupid for letting that twink of a demon manipulate him into getting all soft. The only trouble was that he didn’t want to think of Frank so negatively. He really liked that dumb demon, if only he had stuck around they would all be happy. Instead he was pinned to a couch too full to eat away his feelings any longer, he finally had to just let it all out. “This is pathetic..” He whined to himself as the hot tears started to stream down his chubby cheeks. “It never would’ve worked out anyway, he’s a god damn demon for crying out loud!” He exclaimed slightly before just throwing his head back and pressing the palms of his soft hands into his eyes to stop his crying, but it didn’t stop his occasional whimpers from trying to hold it all in his throat like a burning secret he can never tell. He figured the less he grieved the quicker he’d forget about that good for nothing. Boy was he wrong. 

Gerard laid down after a little while, after his stomach stopped hurting so much at least. His cheeks and eyes were pinkish and red, he was never too good at holding back tears, no matter how hard he tried they always slipped out one way or another. He laid on his back just staring at the ceiling for a while before feeling the little black cat hop up onto his belly and start to kneed his little paws in to get all comfy and curl up. It only made Gerard start to cry more though, it reminded him of that demon. He missed his hands pressing into his tummy with praise and love. He was so sweet, mostly annoying at first, but so very sweet to him. After he eventually passed out, he woke up to Lucy meowing at his feet. He wasn’t sure how long he had been out for, but he was still full. Despite that though, he still had an appetite for more. Stuffing himself with food wasn’t going to make his harsh reality go away, but what else was he to do? Gerard couldn’t help that his only coping mechanism was food. Frank trained him like a goddamn dog. 

The cat was hungry, so Gerard heaved himself up and went to feed the poor thing. Poor ol’ Luce didn’t know what was going on. As Gerard got his food and all though, he realized how he had gone through practically everything. Well, at least everything that was quick and easy. He’d have to go shopping for snacks and other unhealthy comfort foods. For tonight though, a drive-through meal didn’t sound too bad. A nice big burger and fries, coke. Maybe a milkshake. Frank woulda loved the sound of that. Fucking Frank, the bastard. He just wanted to see him again, not even for long, just see him and ask why he had to go. Until then though, he was stuck stuffing himself stupid. He had a feeling that sweatpants and all you can eat buffets would become his best friends, for a little while at least. 

For what felt like months, Gerard had found himself sat in the same spot all day everyday. There'd probably be a permanent indent in the shape of his fat ass in the couch cushion, but since he rarely got up he'd never notice it. 

He'd grown used to stuffing himself until eventually passing out on the couch, too lazy and full to even bother going to bed. He's also just grown in general due to his increased cravings. Normally Gerard was praised for gaining weight, but now that he was alone, it angered him. It was a physical example of weakness, a reminder that he was nothing more than a heartbroken mess.

With nothing to do but eat, think, and scroll through Netflix, the thought of putting this sad, gluttonous life in the past actually popped up in Gerard's mind. He considered it for a moment, it seemed like a good idea considering all the excess weight did nothing but remind him of Frank and guarantee an eventual heart attack. The thought left his brain as soon as it arrived though, Gerard was too far gone to turn back now. If anything, Gerard did the complete opposite. He had resigned from his position as a priest down in that church he met Frank in, and basically lost all faith in Catholicism. With his newly found interest in men..or at least one annoying little demon… and sinful gluttony that was only getting worse, he couldn’t bare standing in that place even a minute longer.

He shrugged it off and inched down his boxers, even considered completely removing them. They were way too tight to be comfortable at this point, and besides, it's not like anyone was here to witness it, thanks to Frank ditching him. The process of shifting his hips up to slide them off seemed like too much effort though, so they remained basically glued to his body. "Busting the seams might be my only way out, what do you think, Luce?" he turned to look at the cat curled up next to his thigh. Gerard chuckled when Lucy let out a soft sigh in his sleep, taking it as a response. He had mostly said that as a joke, but as he continued to shovel ice cream down his throat it was beginning to look achievable. "Frank would love that.." Gerard felt another pang of sadness at that, cursing his pathetic brain for reminding him of why he was binge eating in the first place. The emptiness deep inside him returned, causing him to scoop a large spoonful into his mouth. Before Gerard could close his lips around the bite he heard what sounded like a knock at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone, especially in this weather, so he marked it down to some debris being blown into his porch.

It was cold outside, sort of stormy, and it definitely wasn’t fit for anyone to be outside. It was where Frank landed though. He got up and groaned as he realized the kind of weather he was in before going up to the front door and knocking. He hoped Gerard would invite him in on the first knock, but apparently not. He knocked again, and was met with the same outcome as the first time. Obviously Gerard wasn’t going to get up any time soon so he decided to grab the door knob to jiggle it around enough to make noise, hoping to be noticed, but it ended up just opening. Looks like Gerard doesn't lock his door anymore. The small man stepped inside and shut the door behind him before holding himself, he was wet and cold. Frank walked into the house and looked around, too nervous to really call out for Gerard. He piped up a little though since he didn’t want to scare the man too much, luckily though he found him on the couch pretty quick. “Gerard” he mumbled, looking down at him, not even processing the state the other man was in when that would usually drive him mad. No, seeing Gerard’s face was too overwhelming in itself.

The older man choked around the spoon in his mouth, eyes widening in shock at what was standing before him. Has he finally gone mad or was his demon really back. Gerard sat there blinking, letting the spoon slip out as his jaw dropped slightly in confusion. "F-Frank?" he finally sputtered out, bending forward to set the mostly empty tub on the coffee table. "What are you- I thought- What-" Words were now rushing out much faster than his brain could come up with a complete sentence as he slowly raised himself from where he had been sat for the past hour or two. He stepped forward and lifted up his hands, but hesitated before he touched the shorter man. "Why?" Gerard asked, voice cracking much more than he would like.

“Why’d I leave or why’d i come back?” he chuckled slightly as he tried not to let his voice break like Gerard’s did. “I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye or anything, I didn’t know how. I didn’t wanna leave- i had to” he mumbled and looked up at the man with his soft eyes “I came back cuz I- I missed you and stuff” he mumbled some more, slightly embarrassed. He pulled Gerard in for a hug after a moment, gripping onto him tightly. “m’ sorry I left you like that” he whimpered into him, feeling guilt build up in his chest. “I didn’t wanna be so cold but I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t say goodbye” Frank said, still into his neck. “B-but I’m back now. M-made a deal with the devil and everything” he chuckled again, though you could hear that his nervous chuckling was just a cover up for his natural urge to start crying. 

The small man didn’t have his horns, and he didn’t have his tail. No more magic powers or immortality. He was a human being. Mortal. He had to eat food and talk to people, but Frank wasn't focused on that, he just wrapped around Gerard and kissed his soft cheek, he definitely missed that. If he wasn’t mistaken, Gerard certainly felt...fuller.. than he remembered. Now wasn’t the time to mention that though, he needed to care about how Gerard was feeling. He wouldn’t be surprised if Gerard hated his guts by now, Frank certainly would if his romantic interest just left one night then randomly popped in god knows how long later. 

It took Gerard a second to lower his tensed arms and melt into the hug. He no longer felt that sickening emptiness in his stomach now that Frank was in his arms. "Thought you weren't coming back" Gerard whispered while running his fingers through Frank's dark hair. He paused when his hand didn't bump against the horns he had grown familiar with. Gerard broke the hug to get a better view, eyes darting between the top of Frank's head back down to his face. "Does that deal have anything to do with your missing features?" He asked, placing his hands on the other man's hips to force him to turn around. No tail either.

“Yeah.. it’s weird not having them..” Frank said softly. He twisted back around to look up at Gerard, running his own hand through his hair to feel the lack of horns. “Humans don’t have horns and a tail though, so..” He said, hoping Gerard would get what he was saying. “Guess the man can’t have demons just running around living with humans and stuff” He smiled softly and grabbed Gerard’s soft hands, pressing one up against his cheek and leaned into it. “I was happy to give it up to stick around with you, though. Who wants to live forever anyway? Immortality is for losers” he said and kissed Gerard’s hand gently before looking down at the black cat rubbing against his shin. “Lucy-” he smiled and picked up the cat before kissing his head and holding him close, letting Gerard process the new information for a minute. The cat meowed excitedly at him once or twice but relaxed into his arms pretty quickly. After a few seconds passed Frank finally put him back down and focused on Gerard once more.

"Sucks, I was just starting to warm up to the tail, but I can definitely live without being jabbed in the face at night with the horns." Gerard grinned while watching Frank and Lucy reunite. "He missed you too," he pulled Frank in for another hug. "But not as much as me". The two stumbled back onto the couch, accidentally sitting on empty snack wrappers and chip bags. "Sorry for the mess, I uh, wasn't expecting company"

Frank chuckled slightly and made himself comfortable in Gerard’s lap, it was definitely easy seeing as how plump and warm they were now. “I can tell” he chuckled and dug his finger into Gerard’s waist band, snapping it against his pale skin. “I knew you’d keep up the good work while I was away” He teased slightly and nuzzled up into Gerard, they were so warm and soft. “I missed this, you know. I really did.” Frank hummed and looked around at the mess. “You must’ve gone up another size or two, huh?” he giggled playfully, just trying to get back into the swing of how things were before he left. Frank looked back up at Gerard and noticed some sticky sweet stuff around his lips, assuming it was ice cream judging as there was a tub of it nearby.

"What can I say, you trained me well" Gerard shrugged and looked down at where his bloated stomach met Frank's thighs. "I wouldn't know how my pants are fitting considering I haven't bothered to put any on since you- you know. I'm in trouble if they fit anything like my boxers though"

“Surely you’ve been putting on pants to go to work” he giggled and pat Gerard's pale stomach before giving him a little rub, assuming Gerard would appreciate it. “I’m sure your jeans fit just fine, I remember them being a little bit roomy and everything when we got your new pair!” he smiled and grabbed the tub of ice cream Gerard had been eating out of, getting ready to help him finish it. He had no idea if Gerard would wanna do that stuff anymore though, especially considering he wasn’t even a demon anymore. Technically he had no reason to feed him, what if Gerard would think he was crazy for still wanting to do that shit?

"About work," Gerard started with a sigh. "I've obviously been struggling with my faith ever since you came around, and while I had some alone time I figured it would be best if I stepped down from being a priest." He looked down at the ice cream that was more than likely melted then back up at Frank. "So now we're both unemployed"

Frank nodded slowly while listening and stirred the spoon around in the carton slightly. “Oh” he mumbled and looked back up at the now former priest and lifted the spoon full of ice cream instead of dealing with this apparent problem. “Have some more ice cream” he smiled softly. He didn’t know shit about jobs, so he decided to try and focus on what he did know. Feeding Gerard. He laughed at the way the other man directed his attention back to food. Good to know he hasn't changed.

"I've already had some, a lot of it actually. I think you can tell by judging how bloated I am right now." Gerard took the spoon and turned it to face Frank. "How about you have some instead"

When Gerard took the spoon from him and turned it around on him, he didn’t know what to say for a moment. “Me?” he asked with a small blush. Frank had forgotten he was a human, and he had forgotten that now he has to eat. He hesitantly leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the spoonful and pulling his head back with a hum. It was cold, but soft and melted, and it tasted fucking delicious. “Fuck, I’ve been missing out” he smiled and shuffled in Gerard’s lap, grabbing the spoon from Gerard’s hand and scooping himself another bite, not realizing that eating it so quickly might have some mild consequences like brain freezes.

"Apparently so have I" Gerard muttered when he felt his underwear get impossibly tighter. Their whole relationship had been based on him being the one getting softer and enjoying food, he had never thought of it going the other way around, especially because Frank couldn’t eat until now. He sat in silence, taking in the sight of the smaller man messily shoveling spoonful after dripping spoonful into his eager mouth. "You might want to slow down a bit," Gerard finally warned, pinching a handful of Frank's thigh to get his attention.

Frank looked up at Gerard again as the man grabbed his thigh “Why?” He asked, swallowing down another spoonful, but that’s when the ice cream finally caught up to his brain and gave him a freeze. “Ahh-“ he groaned and pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead “that hurts-“ he hissed, but it passed soon enough. “Does that always happen?” He asked, looking back down at the practically empty carton, licking the spoon he still had in hand before simply not learning his lesson and pouring the rest of the melted ice cream into his mouth. Luckily for him though that melted part wasn’t cold enough for a brain freeze. He licked around his lips a little when he was done and put the carton aside “I bet I could’ve had that whole thing if you didn’t get to it first” he giggled, not realizing he most likely had a much smaller appetite than Gerard.

"I doubt that someone as tiny as you could keep up with me" Gerard smirked and patted his belly for emphasis. "But I'd love to see you try. What are your plans for dinner now that you're a boring human? Gonna play it safe with takeout?" Thinking about his next meal must have distracted him from how packed his stomach was with junk food. His mouth watered and his tummy began to rumble. "You know I'll eat whatever you put in front of me."

“Hey I could!” Frank said in a competitive tone before watching Gerard pat his belly. He placed his hands on Gerard’s tummy and hummed “I dunno...never had to think about it before” he chuckled and perked up when Gerard mentioned eating whatever he gave them. “Yeah..I know” he grinned and smoothed his hand over the curve of Gerard’s stomach. “I don’t know what tastes good though, just order whatever you feel like having. I’ll eat whatever you’re having!” he nodded. 

Gerard smiled at Frank's touch. It felt amazing to feel another person's hands glide across his body. It just wasn't the same when it was his own. "I'll go easy on you tonight since you're basically a food virgin. You can't go wrong with pizza." He reached to the side table for his phone to place an order for 3 large pizzas. Two for him, and one for Frank. He'll finish whatever Frank can't stomach. While Gerard was busy with his phone, Frank tipped the tub of ice cream up once more to drain whatever was left, looking annoyed when he got basically nothing from it.

Frank definitely wished he had more ice cream, but when he heard Gerard order three large pizzas he got excited. Pizza always looked and smelled really good to him, and judging on how Gerard was always able to get through several slices, he was sure he’d be satisfied. He threw the empty tub aside and wrapped his arms around Gerard, curling up into him and putting his head in his neck. “I fucking missed you” he smiled and kissed his soft jaw. He was so happy to be with him, and this time human. This time he’d really get to be with Gerard, meeting people, eating, living. 

It wasn’t long before the doorbell rang, causing Frank to perk his head up and shuffled out of Gersrd’s lap for him to answer the door, but he quickly remembered Gerard was in nothing but skin tight boxers. 

Gerard tugged on a blanket that fell on the floor to conceal himself and looked to Frank expectantly. "My wallet is on the kitchen counter next to the coffee pot, grab two twenties and tell them to keep the change." Gerard figured Frank had to get practice socializing with someone other than him, so why not start now? And he didn't want to put pants on to open the door. It was a win-win situation! 

Frank looked at the man in his boxers and blanket like a deer in headlights. “W- oh, okay-“ he nodded slightly and walked into the kitchen as Gerard instructed. He grabbed the wallet and pulled out two bills with the number 20 on them. Frank didn’t know shit about money, but it was simple enough figuring out the bills since the number was all over it. Frank opened the door to see a tall man in his pizza delivery outfit and the three pizzas. He had brown frizzy hair that stuck out from underneath his hat.

“Here’re your pizzas, sir” he smiled softly. Frank nodded and handed him the money before taking the stack of boxes. “K-keep the change” he awkwardly returned the smile, remembering what Gerard said. The man told him to have a nice night and left shortly. Frank didn’t say anything back, probably seemed rude, but he wasn’t used to having anyone but the person he was assigned to seeing and talking to him. Frank closed the door and returned to the living room and sat the boxes down. “I hated that” he said with a chuckle before hopping onto the couch next to Gerard and opening the box excitedly, feeling his tummy rumble. He was hungry!

"But you're gonna love this" Gerard hummed, opening one of his own boxes and tearing a slice out. He licked his lips as the cheese pulled from the other pieces and then brought it to his open mouth. Gerard stopped before he took another bite. "I should have waited for you to try yours first" he swallowed and nodded his head encouragingly. "Go ahead"

Frank nodded and grabbed himself a slice of pizza, the cheese was all stringy and nice, it smelled delicious. Frank brought the warm slice up and caught the cheese that was stringing down with his tongue before taking a bite. “Oh fuck” he groaned into it and quickly took another bite before chewing and swallowing. “You were right, I love this” he laughed and took another big bite out of his slice, well, not too big. It took him time to get through his first slice but he felt great afterwards and didn’t hesitate to go in for that second slice. “I can’t believe you’ve had this the whole time and I didn’t” he said, mouth full of pizza. He was confident that he was going to stand a chance in finishing the box. He had no idea how filling it could be for someone who didn’t eat like Gerard did. He hummed softly as he got through most of his second slice before realizing he needed something to wash it down, he didn’t think of asking for a drink though, so he finished his second slice off. He felt content with that second slice, he could’ve stopped there and been satisfied. Looking over at Gerard and how quickly he was getting through his slices though made Frank decide he should have another slice. When he bit into the warm cheese and sauce he finally asked Gerard if they had drinks. “Do- do we have anything to drink?” he asked, taking a smaller bite of his pizza, chewing a little more slowly.  
Gerard was almost finished with his fourth slice and was still going strong. He noticed Frank was slowing down just after two as he expected. His stomach has never had food before, let alone an entire pizza. He just hoped Frank knew that too.   
"I think I still have some diet coke left, but you'll probably need something with less carbonation. Might be some juice if you look in the back" Gerard made it clear that he had no interest in moving from his spot for a while. He had leaned back into the cushions and set the box in his thighs to make reaching for the next slice easier. "Bring me a soda while you're at it" he called out to Frank who was now in the kitchen.

Frank grabbed Gerard a soda as requested before grabbing himself some juice. Apple juice. Looked like a seriously dehydrated person’s piss, but Frank was willing to try it. He got a cup and poured himself some before taking a sip and humming softly, “that’s not bad” he smiled and poured himself some more before returning the bottle to the fridge and bringing both his cup and Gerard’s coke to the living room. He sat down again and handed the drink to Gerard. “You really are a good glutton now aren't ya? All laid back and everything. I didn’t teach you that.” he teased and took another eager bite of his pizza, forgetting that he was getting pretty full. He was quickly reminded, but he was determined to at least finish that slice. Finishing that along with drinking his juice proved to be somewhat of a mini challenge though, he didn’t realize he would get so full so quickly. “Fuck- how do you do it-“ he almost panted when he finished his slice and gulped down his glass of juice. He let out a burp and laughed afterward like some dumb teenager. He eyed the pizza for more so he could feel like he was on the same page as Gerard, he would regret it, he knew that. He grabbed it anyway though and started taking a bite. He didn’t even get halfway through before realizing he was just too full to finish it. He put the slice back down and curled up into Gerard slightly. “Show off” he spat playfully. 

"You know," Gerard started while chewing, eyeing the piece he was working on and Frank's face. "It's easier for me to eat when I have someone...providing support. Maybe the same goes for you." He returned his attention back to the slice while Frank processed Gerard's vague offer. He finished it off in two large bites, leaving one more box to Gerard and 5 slices remaining in Frank's box. "I know it's your first time eating and all, but I think you owe me big time for what I let you do to me." He tossed the empty pizza box to the floor and pressed a palm into the side of his belly while his other hand rubbed at the top.

It took frank a moment to understand what Gerard was saying, but as Gerard threw the box aside and began rubbing his belly, Frank realized what he meant. “Y-yeah?” he said with a blush and chuckled slightly “I guess you’re right, I mean, you used to be a real slim before I came along” he purred. “I do owe you...” he said softly, getting kind of excited at the idea of being the one stuffed for once. He smirked and looked up at Gerard expectantly. “Who knows, maybe I’ll even like it” he giggled a little “You certainly do”.

Gerard laughed a bit and gestured to his full tummy "That much is obvious." He then gripped Frank's hips tightly and pulled him up onto his lap. The next time he spoke his voice was lower, almost at a growl. "And I'm sure I'll like this just as much" 

Gerard reached for Frank's box and retrieved the slice he had previously given up on. He raised it up to Frank's mouth, feeling his heartbeat race with anticipation. "Ready?"

Frank shuffled into Gerard’s soft lap as he was pulled onto it before nodding slightly. His heart pounded as Gerard lifted the slice and leaned in, taking a decently sized bite out of it. Frank wasn’t used to being in Gerard’s lap like this and not the one doing the feeding. He didn’t hate it though, didn’t hate it at all. He could feel that he was still full from his previous three slices but his stomach was relaxing a little and he was more determined to have some more now that Gerard was helping him. Frank put his hands on Gerard’s soft belly brushing against his legs. Hell, he wouldn’t mind being on the softer side too. He managed to get down his bite nicely and went in for the second, humming softly into it as the flavor filled his mouth. He still couldn’t believe he has been missing out on this for so long.

"Fuck," Gerard said breathlessly. "Now I know why you loved feeding me so much." He looked down from Frank's face for a moment to examine his middle. 

The smaller man never had toned abs, just sported a little pudge around his hips and under his belly button. Now that he was roughly 4 slices into his first meal his tummy was bloating up nicely, pushing against the fabric of his t-shirt. It wasn't enough to be noticeable to someone passing by in public, but to Gerard it was amazing, perfect even. Gerard rubbed his thumb softly into Frank's side as he pushed the small bite of crust that was left into his mouth. "Thirsty?" Gerard asked, already reaching for his can of coke. The carbonation might be too much for Frank to handle right now but he had already finished his juice. Plus he was sure neither of them felt like getting up now.

Frank giggled as he worked on the pizza in his mouth, he thought it was amusing to see Gerard realize the fun it was to feed. As Gerard pushed the crust into his mouth, he agreed to being thirsty. Quickly enough he swallowed what was left and opened his mouth again for Gerard to give him the soda. He didn’t know what it was like to have a fizzy drink yet, he didn’t realize that it would add to the bloating, but he would find out soon enough. He let the man pour for him and made some noise for him to stop when Frank had enough. “Mm, I like the bubbles-“ He said and put a fist to his mouth to muffle the belch coming up. “I think-“ he started, but wasn’t sure what he thought. He couldn’t tell if he was ready to have a final 5th slice or call it a night. He wasn’t sure how much he could stomach for his first night. He looked down at his bloated tummy and smoothed his hand over the skin, pressing his fingers in and groaning. It was pretty tight. “I think I’m done for tonight” he said, looking up at Gerard as if seeing if he would agree. Frank remembered how he used to make Gerard keep going even when he begged him to stop, one day Gerard might do that back at him, but tonight was his first time. Surely he’d be a little more sympathetic.

Gerard gave Frank's tummy a few loving pats. "Fair enough, I don't think I can finish my pizza right now either". He paused to kiss at Frank's cheek and neck before continuing. "I'm not against leftovers, though I'll probably snack on it some before bed." Gerard was now massaging his own belly along with Frank's, feeling the contrast between them. The skin on Frank's was stretched tight, while his own was still soft to the touch with a comfortable layer of fat despite him being rather full. "What's next, Frankie? Want me to prove how much I've missed you?" He hummed into the other man's neck and poked his tummy softly. "If you're not too full that is"

“Oh no, I’m not too full for that. Go ahead, prove how much you’ve missed me” he purred with a smile against Gerard's soft skin. He honestly felt sleepy with his stomach all full of pizza and drinks, but he was definitely down for this. He had missed Gerard so much, touching him, being close to him. He lifted his head a little and pressed his lips against Gerard’s before nuzzling back into his neck a little bit, grinning stupidly.

It took a lot for Gerard to hold back a growl of excitement as he lifted them both off the couch. He had gotten good at that considering this was how a lot of their nights together ended. Gerard noticed how Frank's tummy was more pronounced and pressing into him. The thought drove him wild as he rushed to the bedroom.   
The trip up the stairs felt like an impossible task, but Gerard knew what waited for them in their bed was enough motivation to tackle the steps. Once they reached the top Gerard placed Frank on the bed, careful not to jostle the smaller man's full stomach. He was out of breath and it took him an embarrassingly long time to recover. Man he was really getting out of shape.   
In between pants Gerard smiled, crawling to hover over Frank's thighs. "Keep eating like that and soon I'll have a hard time carrying you" he teased while patting Frank's stomach. "It's hard enough carrying my own food baby" Gerard laughed and brought one of his hands under his own belly, jiggling it a bit before letting it drop.

Frank blushed like a mad man as Gerard pat his stomach then grabbed at his own. “Small price to pay for a full belly” he giggled softly and ran a hand up through his dark hair and wriggled his hips a little with a small squirm “Come on now, don’t keep me waiting” he smirked “I’ve missed you a helluva lot too, y’know”. He was excited as hell while he laid there with Gerard hovering over his thighs, stomach full of pizza and fizzy drink. It felt good being human, it really did, and he couldn’t stop smiling, or even wipe the smirk off his face. Then again, why would he? He was happy. He missed his chubby priest, or rather, his chubby former priest.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Gerard hummed while bringing Frank into a soft kiss. He slowly removed Frank's shirt and moved his lips down his neck. When it came time to unbutton his jeans Gerard stuck two fingers in the waistband, testing the give. "You've got a lot of growing to do," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all we got to, have fun not getting a new chapter anytime soon since we're literally brain dead after 5 whole chapters. We have some faint ideas in the background though, so keep an eye out? idk.


	6. family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple run into some slight financial issues, so Gerard invites his dear brother Mikey over for some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a lot of the whole stuffing part of this fic in this chapter, it's more of a transition into our next era of these two. But I would still read it if I were you ;)

The next day or two were long, Gerard was running low on money and that really wasn’t great when he had two mouths to feed now, his own being rather greedy. Not to mention the fact that they had to buy Frank clothes soon, he had been walking around in Gerard’s shirts and old underwear usually without pants on unless they were the black skinny jeans he landed on earth with. They needed to get jobs, but they needed money to make ends meet until then first. Gerard could always just call his dear brother Mikey and borrow some, but it was beyond embarrassing to have to borrow money because he decided to quit being a priest after realizing he was a sinner in God’s all seeing eyes. All because of one little twink too! He was much happier being with Frank than in that church though, and he deserved to be happy. 

Frank on the other hand still didn’t quite get what the big deal was. All he really knew was that Gerard’s clothes were big and comfy, and they needed to buy food. He didn’t quite realize they needed to get jobs to afford food though. Not only food but every other basic necessity in life. 

It was a quiet Wednesday afternoon, slightly rainy outside, but nice. Gerard was on the couch watching some daytime television and petting Lucy, Frank was in the kitchen sticking his head in the fridge for the third time in the past hour to find something to eat. He didn’t find anything though, so he hopped over to the living room. “Hey gee,” He started and plopped down next to him on the couch “I’m hungry. We don’t have any food though- can we get take out?” He asked sweetly and leaned into him a little, poking his soft hip and chuckling a little “Maybe we should pick up some groceries though.” 

Gerard pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Frankie," he started after composing himself a bit. "Like I said yesterday, and the day before that, we don't have the money to binge all the time anymore." He paused to scratch at his tummy that was beginning to rumble softly. "I promise if we did the pantry would be stocked full of goodies for you to fill up on." 

He watched as their boyfriend's expression dropped while he explained their pathetic financial situation. Frank was too good at using his puppy dog eyes to his advantage, just one look and Gerard's heart melted. 

"But if you're really hungry," the older man paused to come up with a solution. "there might be a box of cookie dough mix hidden somewhere." 

Frank stood back up and nodded slightly “Alright well...cookies sound good”. He didn’t know the first thing about baking, but what’s the worst that could happen? Other than burning the house down because he didn't know how to work an oven.

He made his way back to the kitchen still hungry and shuffled through the cabinets for a little while, just looking for the cookie mix Gerard was talking about. Eventually he found it in the very far back corner of one of the higher up cabinets. He had to use a chair to get up there. Once he had it though, he briefed over the simple instructions and made his way back to the fridge where he grabbed the necessary butter and egg. In no time at all the dough was ready and he was able to get the cookies on a tray. He set the oven after some mild frustration of trying to figure out how it worked, now all he had to do was wait. 

While Frank was distracted with his baking, Gerard decided to swallow his pride and give Mikey a call. 

"Hey Mikes,” Gerard began, sort of quietly. “Been a while huh?" He cleared his throat awkwardly while choosing his next words carefully. "Listen, I had to leave my job.” They stated and sat there for a moment waiting to hear what his brother had to say before continuing. “As a uh- direct result of that, Mikey, I need some.. financial…help” He said, sort of mumbling the last part. Mikey asked a couple of questions, but eventually they both agreed on him coming over. 

Just under an hour later, the timer Frank somehow managed to set went off. When it did, the rather small male bounced in place out of excitement before going up to the oven and opening it up to take out the cookies. When he felt the wave of heat hit his face he knew the metal would probably hurt if he just grabbed it, so he looked around for a towel or mitten before touching the tray and taking out the freshly baked cookies. They smelled amazing and made him giggle a little with excitement.

And as if on cue, there was a knock on the door, signaling Gerard to turn off the TV and stand up with a soft grunt. "Must be Mikey-" he mumbled to himself as he made his way to the entrance. 

Deep down he was worried about seeing his brother after all this time, especially now that he was sporting close to an extra hundred pounds. Gerard dreaded the awkward encounter that was bound to happen once he opened the door, but he sighed his anxiety away and put on a smile. 

Mikey couldn't even conceal the shock on his face. He stood there speechless for a few seconds. “Wh- Sorry i uh-” He began, thinking it might’ve been the wrong address for a moment before really looking at the man’s facial features. “Gerard.” He mumbled. “You look..different.” He said softly “New hair or something?” He asked, deciding it was best not to mention his weight gain. Not now at least. As they briefly spoke at the door though, Frank was humming to himself in the kitchen, plating the cookies.

Once he had them nicely stacked, he grabbed one and took a bite, hissing at the slight sting from it still being sorta hot but nonetheless enjoyed it. He blew on it a little to cool it down before holding it in his mouth and running up to the living room to give Gerard a cookie. But Gerard wasn’t on the couch, to his surprise.

It wasn’t long before Gerard was letting his brother inside and into the living room though. When they walked in, Gerad was greeted with a cookie shoved in his mouth before Frank could notice the taller much slimmer man but still with a passing resemblance to Gerard. As Mikey watched the shorter stranger force food in his brother’s mouth, he started to get an itch of what might have happened to put so much weight on his older sibling. He didn’t know Gerard was into dudes exactly, but everyone always sort of suspected it, at least until he became a fucking preist. It was a surprise really, considering all the punk he used to listen to and the movies and comics they would read and watch in highschool.

Gerard's face flushed a bit as they covered their mouth while quickly chewing. He shot Frank a warning glare but doubted his message got across to the other man. Frank wasn't known for being very observant outside of Gerard’s waist. 

After swallowing, Gerard shifted his attention back to Mikey. "Sorry about that- uh, this is Frank. My uh-" he looked at Frank's face almost for reassurance. "My boyfriend" they mumbled slightly. Frank smiled softly at Gerard, taking small bites of the cookie already in his mouth. He waved a little at Gerard and walked a little closer.

Mikey nodded slightly. It really had been a long time since his last visit. 

“And Frank, this is my brother Mikey.” Gerard finished, gesturing to the dirty blond man next to them. Mikey waved back slightly, a little more awkwardly than Frank, but made an effort. Frank seemed to be the only one not realizing the tone of the room really. 

Before the silence could continue between them much longer, Frank took hold of Gerard's hand and dragged him back to their place on the couch, plopping down on the cushion with him. Mikey took it as a que to follow, sitting on a chair across from the two. 

Mikey watched as Frank placed a hand on his brother's thigh, cuddling up to him. Frank didn’t quite get the memo Gerard tried sending with the glare, so he was reaching for a cookie and bringing it up to Gerard’s lips again already. 

Gerard furrowed his brows slightly and grabbed Frank’s wrist to stop him before he could force feed the cookie into his mouth. They leaned down to Frank’s ear a little and growled a little “You know i love a good plate of cookies, Frankie, but you gotta wait until my brother leaves alright?” Since Frank was unable to control himself, Gerard figured it was best to keep him busy long enough to talk with Mikey. "Now, why don't you go make us some coffee," he said, making sure to avoid phrasing that as a question. 

Frank nearly pouted, but just shoved the cookie in his own mouth before getting up to make the brothers some coffee. The cookies were delicious, Gerard was missing out. 

Once Frank was out of the way, Mikey spoke up again. “He certainly is a uh, quite the character” He chuckled a little. Gerard nodded, blushing faintly. “So. You’re really not a priest anymore? I didn’t even know you could quit priesthood” He mumbled.

"You can, it was just really fucking hard. I'm sure they could tell I was no longer fit to be one anyway" Gerard shrugged slightly. The topic of losing his job reminded him of why Mikey was there with him in the first place. “Neither of us have jobs, Mikey, and for a while that was fine. But considering how priests only make enough money for sincere living in the first place, we’re kind of screwed right now"

Mikey nodded and sighed softly shortly after. “Alright well, tell you what. I’ll lend you some money every month. Enough to buy food and whatever you need until you get some stable jobs alright? And uh, you can just pay me back later. And maybe start visiting more often, we all miss you, y’know?” He smiled. Gerard nodded. Mikey passed his brother some money to last the week and promised to transfer some money to his bank account later to last the rest of the month and so on. They both got up and hugged for a moment, but by the time Frankie got back with coffee they had sat back down and were just catching up slightly. 

Frank handed each male their mug and sat down next to Gerard again, unapologetically cuddling up to them. “So.” Mikey began again. “How did you two meet?” He asked. Frank chuckled and piped up.

“Funny story really, so basically, I met Gerard back when I was a-”

“Working in the church!” Gerard quickly cut off. “He was more of a volunteer than anything. Setting up coffee and donuts type of stuff-” Frank looked up at Gerard slightly puzzled but nodded anyway. 

“Something like that.” Frank mumbled. Mikey nodded in return. 

“So uh, you have any job ideas in mind?” He asked the two of them. Gerard brushed over how he was considering something like a library or a bookstore then turned to Frank expectantly. They haven't really discussed a possible job for Frank so Gerard was curious to see what he'd come up with. 

“Oh uh-” Frank piped up hesitantly “I uh, bookstore, yeah- working at a bookstore sounds neat” He said softly and looked up at Gerard, leaning his head on their shoulder. 

Gerard paused to take a sip of his coffee as he listened to his boyfriend's response, noticing how he didn't seem confident in his answer. "I don't think books are your thing though, at least nothing you'd be interested in." He decided to express what Frank was having trouble getting across to Mikey. "I'd honestly like to see Frank go somewhere with baking since he seems to be interested in that right now." 

His brother perked up a bit at that. "Might be a longshot, but maybe there's a way to combine the two. I got a friend that runs the Starbucks in that bookstore in town, maybe he could use some help making cookies and shit." 

Frank liked the sound of that, baking sounded nice! Especially considering he’d be near Gerard! “So like, Gerard would be working in the bookstore and I'd be like, baking cookies?” He asked Mikey, to which the younger brother nodded softly. 

“Yeah I think so. Like I said, there’s no guarantee or anything, but hey you never know” He smiled a little. Frank nodded back and smiled. He really liked the sound of that, Gerard did too. It felt a little weird knowing that suddenly everyone else could also see Frank now, but it was nice. A lot better than feeling like he was going insane every now and then just by the fact that Frank was literally only in his head.

It would probably be best for the two of them to work at the same place considering it might be too overwhelming for Frank to be thrown into a job with a bunch of strangers. Frank sort of depended on Gerard in a lot of ways, but neither of them seemed to mind it. 

Upon finishing their coffees, Mikey decided it was about time to head home. The two got up and made their ways out to Mikey’s car, Frank stayed on the couch though. 

“Thanks, Mikey, seriously. Not even just with lending me money either. Thanks for being so cool about me y’know, leaving the church and being with Frank. It really does mean a lot” Gerard said with the most grateful look in their eyes. Mikey simply nodded and smirked. 

“Of course, bro, I’m always here for you. I’m just glad you found someone you really love, or at least i’m assuming you do” He chuckled slightly and pulled Gerard in for a hug. Gerard nodded with a similar chuckle and pat Mikey on the back a little. The hug was certainly.. Fuller...than the last time the two had seen each other, but Mikey didn’t mind. He just pinned it on relationship weight. His brother was happy. 

As Mikey left, Gerard went back inside. “Alright Frankie, where are those cookies you so famously kept trying to feed me.” They chuckled before walking in on Frank with his face full of more cookies than he could really fit in his mouth. There were crumbs all over his lap and he was really just trying not to send anymore crumbling down his chin. He had gone through about just over one third of the cookies already, he had a sweet tooth it seemed.


	7. Cake pops and Lunch Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their lunch break at their new jobs, Frank decides to go over board that the lovely restaurant Gerard had taken them to.

Over the next few weeks, the couple made their living on Mikey’s money and were able to stock up on all sorts of goodies and new clothes for Frank to wear too! It wasn’t a huge selection but enough to go to work in and out in the general public without being stared down. 

In fact, they had somehow managed to both land themselves the jobs they had been wanting. Their first day was that morning, and Frank was dead asleep on top of Gerard, not used to having to wake up early enough to get ready for the day and then start the commute to work. Frank’s shift started around the same time as Gerard’s considering their places of work were in the same building. Frank would be in the back of a Starbucks baking goodies and Gerard was working in the Barnes and Nobles keeping the shelves of books tidy and presentable as well as cashing people out at the front. He had always had a fondness for comics and good books, so Gerard would be in their element. 

Gerard’s eyes fluttered open to the weight on him and grunted softly as he tried to shuffle around a little, waking Frank very slightly. Frank was really in the zone, all warm with the blankets and laying on Gerard’s soft tummy. He was drooling and everything, making Gerard groan a little. “Christ- What’re you dreaming about cake or something? I can practically feel you getting heavier on me-” They grumbled and shook the younger man awake “Frank-” He yawned a little and ran his hand through the man’s soft black and blond hair. “Wake up, Frankie. We have work” He mumbled and soon watched as the smaller man started to stir awake, grumbling away at how Gerard woke him up but purring slightly at the way Gerard stroked his hair. It wasn’t anything like he used to though, it was different now that he was all human. If anything it was more like a hum now. He really missed all the perks he had from when he was a Demon, even just his horns and tail, but he was more than happy to give that all up to lead a real relationship and full life and death with Gerard. Besides, now he could eat food and enjoy life with his partner, he didn’t want to stay all young and doomed while Gerard got withered and old. He loved Gerard, he really did, and he wanted to live and die next to him.

Within the next half an hour or so the two were all dressed and ready for work with the exception of not having breakfast yet. Gerard for one certainly missed Frank’s food summoning abilities, it was much easier to have him summon a stack of warm pancakes than to look around the kitchen for something easy to make. At the moment Frank seemed to be a big fan of sugary cereal and coffee which was no surprise considering his sweet tooth. Gerard needed something with more substance though. 

Eventually the bigger man found himself something to eat and the two were ready to leave the house. Shoes on, keys in hand, and they were off to the car. “Alright, you’re gonna be working with Mikey’s friend Ray today alright? Make sure you listen to what he says and don’t uh, don’t mention anything about formally being a literal demon from hell.” Gerard reminded, watching Frank nod slightly. Gerard really just hoped Frank didn’t get too overwhelmed. He wasn’t a fucking baby for God's ’s sake but it still worried him to think of how Frank would do. When they eventually arrived, Frank gave Gerard a little kiss on the cheek before going their separate ways. The coffee shop and bookstore were connected, but they had separate entrances. 

Gerard didn’t have much difficulty getting to who he needed to and making his way through the day, and luckily neither did Frank considering there were only about two or three other people working in the small establishment with him. “Hey! You must be Frank” Ray greeted. In no time at all he was preparing Frank and showing him the ropes of how things worked. By the time lunch rolled around, Frank had already made his first cake and cakepops too. They weren't exactly pleasing to the eye, but they tasted great. He knew because he tasted his own creations of course. When his break rolled around, he knew he simply had to bring a slice of cake and one of his pops to Gerard for them to try. 

“My break is 10 minutes right?” He asked Ray, who gave him an affirmative nod. The shorter male grinned slightly and scurried off to Gerard’s part of the building. It took him a minute to find his boyfriend, but when he did he wasn't hesitant to call out for him to get their attention before shoving a cake pop in their mouth. “I made my first cake pops today! And some regular cake too!” Frank grinned proudly as Gerard flushed a little and chewed through his mouth full of cake pop before anyone could see him. 

“Frankie I told you not to do that in public-” He finally hissed a little at Frank, but he couldn’t possibly stay mad and sighed softly before smiling a little. “But it was very good, thank you” 

Frank nodded, but again didn't really note how Gerard kept correcting him for that. “Here, I also made this.” He passed Gerard a small slice of cake. After only a little bit longer of talking, Frank went back to his work and Gerard quickly ate the slice Frank brought him. It was already in his hands after all, he didn't want to go through the efforts of putting it away for later. He did try to mask how nice it was when the icing practically melted in his mouth, though.

When lunch rolled around for the two of them Gerard suggested they go out to a restaurant as like a mini celebration. Gerard sat down in a booth with Frank once they arrived at the restaurant and picked up one of their menus, already feeling his stomach start to growl. “God, I’m so hungry I could eat this entire menu” They mumbled, practically feeling Frank perk up to the sound and immediately start looking through the menu himself to find what there was to watch Gerard scarf down. 

“Hey this mac n’ cheese doesn’t look half bad! Or maybe the spaghetti” Frank smiled “Wow that burger looks huge! You should order that one! Yeah with a big tall milkshake and-” He began to go off with food recommendations to stuff Gerard with but had to be hushed softly by his boyfriend, blushing slightly. 

“I’m just gonna have spaghetti with meatballs and breadsticks. Maybe some onion rings” Gerard said softly. “What about you? That mac n’ cheese does look delicious. Maybe get that with a side of oh I dunno, some of my breadsticks and onion rings?” Frank nodded quickly.

First their starters arrived, then Frank’s mac n’ cheese, and finally Gerard’s spaghetti. Gerard knew as his meal arrived that it wouldn't be enough, so he just enjoyed what he could while keeping in mind what he might order next. Frank on the other hand seemed plenty happy with his meal portion, digging in happily and groaning slightly at the creamy goodness. Gerard really did see now why that stupid former demon was so set on getting him to stuff his face in buffets and friday nights ‘alone’. 

He found himself distracted by Frank's mouth, cheeks all puffed up with pasta. Unlike Gerard, Frank had no problem making a pig of himself in public. It almost seemed like Frank kept forgetting he was visible to other people now. 

Frank could feel his boyfriend's eyes on him, making him take his attention off the food on his plate. "What's wrong, Gee? You've barely touched your food!" he said while looking up between Gerard's face and the spaghetti in front of him. "Is it not good?" He asked, reaching across the table to scoop up a rather large bite of Gerard's pasta to taste. He closed his eyes and moaned softly at the flavor, making a mental note to order it next. "Oh, you're missing out! Open up" Frank insisted while lifting a forkful of spaghetti to Gerard's mouth. 

Gerard felt his breath hitch as Frank did so, face beginning to heat up once again. He quickly turned his head away and pushed the fork aside. "Frank, we've been over this" they whispered while scanning the room cautiously to see if anyone noticed. He paused to watch his boyfriend process and correct himself. 

Frank cleared the fork himself, looking down a little in embarrassment. "Sorry, guess I got a little excited" he muttered through the mouthful.

They both quickly got back into their meals after that, Gerard finishing his pasta first even though Frank had a head start. When the waitress stopped by to ask if they were ready for their check, assuming this couple was normal and planned on stopping after the first meal, the couple instead asked her to take down another order. A burger with fries for Gerard and spaghetti for Frank. 

While they waited on their food, they kept their mouths busy by munching on the remaining sides. "Good thing you chose the spaghetti next," Gerard started after shoving an entire onion ring in his mouth. "It's a smaller portion, so it wont fill you up too much and make you sick." They nodded affirmatively, licking the grease off their fingers as he waited for the other man to respond. 

Frank furrowed his brows slightly at that, unhappy with the idea of leaving the restaurant with anything less than a full belly. "If that's the case, I'll have to order something else after it," he huffed, grabbing the last breadstick and reaching over to sop up the remaining sauce from Gerard’s plate. 

Before the larger man could respond, their second meal was sat in front of them. Gerard thanked the waitress as she cleared the used plates from the table and returned to the kitchen. 

Frank wasted no time to dig in, messily slurping up the noodles. Gerard cringed a little partly out of secondhand embarrassment but also at the rush of heat between his thighs. He pressed his legs together tightly and tried to ignore how his partner was devouring his meal like it was to be his last. 

"F-Frankie," Gerard pleaded under his breath. "You need to slow down" 

Frank scoffed after he licked his lips clean. "No, you just need to catch up. Your burger is gonna get cold." He twirled his fork a few times to gather the pasta without breaking eye contact. "You seem off, lost your appetite or something?" He asked, shoveling the forkful in his mouth as he waited for a response from the man sitting across from him.

Gerard shifted in his seat as Frank spoke and subconsciously crossed one leg over the other to avoid having an obvious tent in his pants to anyone around them. They tried to brush it off and act as if everything were hunky dory, but it seemed nearly impossible to go on eating normally when Frank was making such a delicious mess of himself. After a moment or two, Frank was able to piece two and two together. He could be cruel, he really could be cruel and decide to keep eating like he was maybe with an extra little moan or two and watch Gerard stir. It would be a real sight to see. He always did like pushing Gerard’s buttons. 

“What, you embarrassed that I'm eating like this in public?” Frank asked, slurping up his noodles messily, getting red sauce all over his lips and chin, even on his cheek a little bit. “Or are you embarrassed that you like it?” He hummed through his mouth full, moaning softly while closing his eyes to really savor the pasta and sauce. He was definitely getting full, he still wasn’t as much of an eater as Gerard was, but he was determined, and being just ‘full’ wasn’t enough. Especially not with the way Gerard watched in awe. Frank worked on his plate some more and started to suck on the straw of his drink, taking big gulps and burping into his fist afterward. He leaned back and stretched slightly, running his hand down his bloated belly and patting softly. “God, I'm practically as big as you,” Frank smiled.

“I-I think you’ve got some catching up to do-” Gerard mumbled back. Frank had no shame, he paid no mind to anyone around him and just did as he pleased. Gerard was embarrassed enough sitting alone in a buffet stuffing himself, he was almost envious of his boyfriend in that way. 

Frank scooped up the last of the pasta off his plate and looked his boyfriend right in the eye before sticking it in his mouth, "Then I guess I better work harder. What should I eat next, hmm?" He hummed, wiping the remaining sauce off his face with a napkin. 

When he didn't get a response fast enough he reached for the burger Gerard had barely touched. "Since you don't seem interested in this, I'll handle it for you." Without giving Gerard a moment to react, Frank opened wide and took a large bite, getting mustard on his cheek during the process. 

Gerard's face became impossibly warmer as Frank stole his meal in the blink of an eye and was at a loss for words, not that he would’ve said anything to stop him though. He had lost his appetite, not in a bad way, he was just too struck by the way Frank was behaving to even think about shoving food in his own mouth. 

They could tell Frank was starting to slow down about halfway through the burger judging by his labored breathing and the beads of sweat that were beginning to form on his forehead. "Do you need to take that to go? It's okay if you do, Frank. Remember you still have to go to work after this.." he insisted, more for his own sake. Frank shook his head a little bit “No no it’s-” He started, but considered putting it aside so he could have some ice cream or something and the rest of his burger, or rather the burger he stole from Gerard, later. 

“Actually yeah- to go sounds good.” He nodded softly, hearing Gerard give a sigh of relief as he looked for their waitress. He was glad to pay the bill and get out of there. As he got her attention, Frank picked up the dessert menu and knew he had to get some ice cream or maybe a slice of cake. There was one item that really caught his eye though, lava cake, it looked delicious. When she came over to their table Frank piped up before Gerard could and asked her for the treat, getting a helpless look from Gerard as he did so. 

“I thought you were full,” Gerard said, questioning if Frank could really eat much more. 

Frank tugged at his jeans a bit “I am.” 

When his cake arrived Frank sat up slightly and picked up his fork, eagerly digging into the cake while at the same time needing to take it slow. The warm chocolate inside poured out as he cut into it, making his mouth water and almost forget he was getting too full for comfort. He moaned into the taste of warm ‘melts in your mouth’ chocolate cake as he shoved a forkful in his mouth, getting chocolate around all over his lips and cheek slightly like everything else he’d eaten so far. He could feel his stomach getting tighter but he didn’t care. Gerard shuffling impatient and red in his seat was worth it, not to mention the absolutely thrilling flavor of the chocolate filling his mouth. 

Gerard's eyes were glued to Frank's fork, following it as the dessert slowly disappeared into Frank's stomach until the fork scraped an empty plate, well, mostly empty. When he realized he finished the cake, Frank picked up his plate and licked off the remaining chocolate lava. It was like he was in his own little bubble at this point. Doing things Gerard barely dared to in their own living room. 

Finally reaching his limit, Gerard grabbed the plate from Frank, forcing him to stop, as much as he'd love to continue watching. "Now you're just doing this to fuck with me" he growled, reaching for his wallet incase Frank somehow found room for something else before he could pay.

Frank giggled a little which shook his tummy enough to jostle up a burp. "Just wanted to see where you'd draw the line. Now I know. Licking plates clean in public is off limits I guess" he grinned while leaning back in his chair. The waistband of his jeans were cutting painfully into his middle and he considered unbuttoning them, but he knew better. He had to wait until they got in the car to really let loose. 

He needed some help getting up, and the shift in his position made his stomach bubble and pants creak threateningly. "I need a nap" he winced. 

"I'm sure you do" Gerard muttered as he wrapped an arm around Frank to subtly balance him during their walk through the parking lot. "Should have thought about that the first time I warned you". He offered little sympathy, Frank had done this solely to get a rise out of him, and it worked. 

His short remarks didn't stop Frank's whining though, not a moment passed where he wasn't complaining about something. 

"Gee," Frank moaned, throwing his head back against the car seat. "Fix it" he reached for one of Gerard's hands from the steering wheel and directed it to his rumbling stomach. When the man's hand didn't move Frank started to guide it in a circular motion himself. "Please- I always gave you belly rubs-" He insisted. 

The older man finally gave in as Frank said that and continued to gently rub in the circular motion Frank had started. He could’ve said something snarky, but he didn’t feel like making Frank beg more. Frank practically melted into his seat under his boyfriend's experienced fingertips.

Gerard paused and moved his hand down the distended curve of Frank's middle and began to work at the button of his jeans with one hand. It was already a challenge as it is, seeing as how tight the waistband was stretched, but he got it unlatched soon enough. The zipper, needing no assistance other than Frank's belly weighing it down, slowly opened up as he exhaled. 

"Thank you," he sighed gratefully. "Fuck, I needed to do that long before the lava cake, but I waited," he rubbed at the painful marks that were left as Gerard moved back up to knead at the dome of his belly some more. "I know you wouldn't like me doing that in front of people" 

"Well at least you remembered one thing, I'll give you brownie points for that" Gerard chuckled. 

The mention of sweets made Frank's belly churn a bit. "Oh, don't mention brownies, I don't want to think about food again" he grimaced.

Gerard raised a brow at that. "Really? I guess that means you won't mind if I finish the burger for you then, right?" He gave the skin under his hand a soft pat before removing it to open the small takeout box next to his seat, causing Frank to sit up with a grunt. "I never said that-" But it was too late, Gerard had already taken a huge bite, leaving about a quarter of it left. 

"Hey, that's mine!" Frank exclaimed, turning to reach for it until his stomach growled in protest, making him immediately lay back. "You asshole." 

Gerard popped the rest in his mouth. "If I remember correctly, I was the one who ordered this. You stole it," he dusted off his fingers on his thigh as he chewed. "Besides, it's not like you need it anyway." He could tell that the rush of emotion only upset Frank's tummy more so he returned to massaging the cramps away almost to apologize. 

“I can’t go back to work..I’m too full-” Frank whimpered softly as Gerard began to massage his bloated stomach again. All he got was a gentle scoff from his boyfriend. 

“If I have to go to work with a hard on, you can deal with a tummy ache for a few hours.” Gerard said, looking down at himself to see how bad the situation was. “Besides, you did this to yourself, you know that right?” 

Frank simply groaned and grabbed Gerard’s hands, pushing it to do slightly deeper massages. Not enough to jostle his poor belly of course. 

Once they eventually got to work Gerard made Frank zip his pants back up despite Frank really not wanting to. He tried his best to suck in his swollen tummy before bringing the flaps together, though it didn't do much. His belly was still visibly distended, it was like it bloated up more as he digested. After a few tiring attempts Frank finally got it closed, groaning at how it worsened his stomach ache.

When they went back to their work Frank was much slower than when he arrived and Ray quickly caught onto that once he realized the tighter fit Frank’s apron was and made a lighthearted joke “Where the hell do you go for lunch? You look like you're gonna deliver a baby” 

“I feel like it too” Frank mumbled and rubbed small circles into where it hurt the most but didn’t whine like he did with Gerard. “I need a fuckin nap” He yawned a little but returned to picking up where they left off. It didn’t help that all the treats he made smelled so damn good, but Frank knew he couldn’t possibly touch another treat, not now. 

Frank brought home a small assortment of treats that night but didn’t eat many himself, he was still full when they arrived home, but Gerard was kind to his lover and let Frank feed him a couple of the treats as they sat on the couch still in their work clothes. “Did you have a good first day?” Gerard asked in between bites of a cupcake.

“Other than a killer stomach ache i enjoyed it” Frank hummed. 

“Yeah but you did that all to yourself. I had to stuff in breakfast, lunch, dinner and then some because of you” Gerard chuckled “I’m not complaining, I'm just saying you don’t have your own little demon to blame popping buttons on your jeans for” He hummed teasingly, kissing Frank softly. 

“I’m my own gluttony demon” Frank giggled back a little before taking a small bite of a cookie he made and finally calling it a night. Of course, Gerard had some dinner, but Frank was certainly in no condition for another meal. He was too tired for more and ended up passing out on Gerard as he ate his dinner. Gerard didn’t mind, it had been a long day for Frank, himself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess frank's not vegan in this fic, hope y'all don't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> We love comments, let us know what you think!


End file.
